Adolescente
by ENILLORAC
Summary: É sobre K-mart. E o Fim do Mundo começa. E como ela conhece Alice. Also avaluable in En-us ("Teenager")
1. Chapter 1

**Adolescente**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Alice / K-mart

 **Sumário:** É sobre K-mart. E o Fim do Mundo começa. E como ela conhece Alice. Also avaluable in PT-BR ("Teenager")

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Sobre K-mart, o nome dela é Dhalia. Nos capítulos iniciais ela será tratada assim, mas isso vai mudar com o tempo. Ela tem 17 anos desde o começo da fic.  
Sobre Alice, ela é OOC por agora. Está é a maneira que eu pensei que ela deveria ser antes de ser infectada pelo T-Virus a declarar a sim mesma como não humana. Pense como ela é mais sociável em RE1, RE4 e RE5. Em algum ponto eu a farei ser a Alice mais escura que conhecemos.

 **Aviso2** : Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso3** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso Especial:** Teenager é uma fic muito especial pra mim e também muito antiga. Estou corrigindo os capítulos e postando-os novamente. Forças muito maiores que eu me fizeram parar de escrever e apenas recentemente eu fui capaz de recomeçar. A vida muda e eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa que começou essa fic, então, sim, haverá alterações nos capítulos que foram escritos depois do recomeço. Espero que ainda possa manter todos entretidos e seguindo essa fic. As opiniões são sempre bem vindas ;]

Aviso Especial²: ESTA FIC ESTÁ AGORA DISPONÍVEL EM ENGLISH-US.

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **O K-mart**

-Terceiro POV

Dhalia deixou um sorriso escapar pelo canto dos lábios quando ouviu a sineta da porta soar. Eram exatamente 7 horas da manhã, só uma pessoa chegava sempre a esse horário naquele k-mart. A loja que ficava na estrada quase fora dos limites de Racooncity.  
A maioria dos clientes em potencial não faziam nada mais que abastecer o carro e ir embora, quase todos atrasados para a entrada no hospital e laboratório Umbrella.

"Bom dia K-mart" Disse a voz atrás dela. "Eu já disse para você não usar esse apelido. Se alguém ouve pode querer usar também..." A garota murmurou sabendo que a mulher já estaria no balcão, no mesmo lugar de sempre.

Virando-se, ela não deixou de retribuir o sorriso que a morena tinha no rosto. Dhalia assistiu a mulher dar uma olhada ao redor, e pra ela mais uma vez, O soriso brincalhão ainda estava lá. "Não vejo mais ninguém aqui" A morena disse com um tom de travessuras.  
Dhalia deu o melhor olhar bravo que conseguiu, e apontou por cima do ombro para a parte de estoque da loja "O Sr. Morrice está ai..." O rosto da mulher se torceu em confusão e ela decidiu tentar outra vez.  
"Ok, bom-dia queri-... Dhalia..." A garota observou a mulher baixar os olhos para o balcão para não se embaralhar com mais palavras. O que nem sempre era comum, apenas quando ela estava nervosa ou realmente envergonhada. Na verdade, ela notou que a morena preferia ficar em silêncio quando realmente queria dizer algo, era contraditório. Mas ela soube que a outra tinha um preferência por gestos ao invés de palavras. "Bom-dia querida Alice!" A menina disse com um sorriso radiante. Quando Alice olhou para cima teve que lutar contra um suave blush subindo pelo pescoço, e apenas sorrir de volta.

Finalmente Dhalia pediu calmamente "O que você vai querer para o café?" -"Ovos com bacon e um café" A morena respondeu como todas as manhãs. "e..." Dhalia sabia que havia mais, era sempre o mesmo pedido. Embora estranhasse, ela tinha certeza de que era porque a mulher era metódica e rotineira. "Ok...E waffles...Você sempre se lembra..." Alice terminou num sussurro.

A menina de cabelos loiros sempre se preocupava em deixar uma massa de waffles pronta, primeiro porque era sua função naquela loja e segundo porque Alice sempre pedia.  
"Então, como vai a escola?" A mulher começou um assunto que ela sabia que levaria a garota a simplesmente tagarelar...  
Funcionou, durante a próxima meia-hora do café a menina contou sobre as diversas atividades com a colega Morgan. E o quanto todos brincavam quando ela dizia que conhecia a chefe de segurança da Umbrella...

"Sabe, nós vamos ter uma excursão para os laboratórios da Umbrella" Dhalia começou calmamente. "Sério? Quando?" a morena olhou com entusiasmo. "Próxima semana, na sexta-feira" a garota disse alegre ao notar a agitação da mulher. "Ok, então eu tenho uma coisa pra te pedir..." Ela continuou, baixando os olhos para o balcão. "O que?" Alice puxou o queixo da menina pra cima, num impulso que ela se repreendeu logo em seguida, puxando a mão de volta. "Eu realmente amo o apelido, mas será que você pode não usá-lo quando estivermos lá?" ela disse baixando os olhos de novo, a crescente hesitação por ter feito um pedido que vai obviamente colocar uma linha entre elas.

Alice segurou o impulso antes de puxar o queixo da menina e fazê-la olhar pra ela de novo. Ao invés disso, agachou, ficando com o próprio queixo apoiado no balcão, olhando para a menina... Um sorriso pequeno "O que você quiser queri-...Dhalia" ela assistiu a menina abrir um sorriso e soltar uma respiração presa. "Você pode me chamar de querida se quiser..." ela disse enquanto puxava o rosto da outra mulher, suavemente obrigando-a a levantar. Quando foi o suficiente, ela teve que olhar um pouco pra cima para encontrar com os olhos azuis topázio.

Alice sorriu e se soltou das mãos para pegar o dinheiro e pagar pelo café.

"Até amanhã K-mart!" ela gritou da porta deixando a garota com uma bufada e jogando os braços para o alto, indignada, mas com um leve sorriso para o apelido.

Alice tinha ido. Dhalia não conseguiu distinguir porque o coração começava uma corrida todas as vezes que ela via a mulher, e nem podia explicar a razão por ter um sorriso estampado no rosto desde agora até o fim do dia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este é só o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem e que continuem comigo durante a publicação dos outros capítulos.

Mais um aviso: Será uma construção Alice/K-mart bem lenta... Eu não gosto de fazer coisas sem sentido. Deixo para as One-Shots.

E sim, os capítulos são imenso como este. Avise-me se estiver pesado demais.

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Algumas memórias**

K-mart encostou-se ao balcão e simplesmente deixou a mente vagar na tentativa de encontrar um porque, ela sentiu um suspiro saindo calmamente e deixou-se levar pela primeira memória com Alice.

 _[flash back]_

Um Audi R8 parou na porta do k-mart e desceu uma loira, apressada. A sineta da porta soou com certa agressividade. Dhalia esperou no caixa pela mulher que estava procurando algo nas prateleiras. Dhalia observou como a mulher veio caminhando rápido pelo corredor principal. E mesmo que num relance, ela não perde o belo corte das roupas. Uma calça social preta de corte reto contrastava perfeitamente com a camisa em vermelho vivo, A jaqueta jogada no braço escondia a pequena bolsa cinza que combinava com os sapatos rasteiros, porém muito bonitos.

Dhalia sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos. Ela definitivamente não estava em meninas. Essa era apenas mais uma das muitas mulheres bonitas que passavam por ali. A menina tentou encontrar os olhos da loira, mas não pode, porque a mulher estava caçando algo na carteira. "Cartão de crédito, K-mart" a loira disse estendendo o cartão na mão sem sequer olhar para ela. Dhalia cobrou pelo sanduíche e refrigerante, estranho para café da manhã...  
"É Dhalia..." ela concluiu entregando a nota fiscal. "Excuse-me, o quê?" Alice encontrou os olhos da menina. Ela tinha entendido perfeitamente, mas na verdade, odiou a petulância de ser contrariada.  
"Meu nome é Dhalia..." Alice levantou as sobrancelhas de surpresa. Ela sabia que o próprio rosto estava na mascara fria que usava para intimidar até os presidentes das sedes Umbrella pelo mundo. E a menina teve coragem de contrariá-la. "Certo" e simplesmente saiu.

 _[Fim do Flash back]  
_

Dhalia riu da memória, embora ela não fizesse mesma coisa na primeira vez, sinceramente não gostou da grosseria da mulher, mas era simples se lembrar de quando tudo ficou melhor

 _[Flash Back]_

O Audi R8 parou de novo, agora bem estacionado. A mesma mulher desceu. Só que dessa vez ela tinha os cabelos pintados de castanhos.

Dhalia franziu o cenho, ela não tinha gostado muito do tratamento no dia anterior e não queria que o caso se repetisse.

A mulher se sentou no balcão, e esperou calmamente até que a garota viesse atendê-la.

"Posso ajudar?" a menina apenas seguiu os protocolos. "Sim, eu gostaria de um café" a morena respondeu ainda calma. "Só o café?" Alice olhou em volta, ela não sabia exatamente o que era vendido naquele lugar, até que Dhalia estendeu um cardápio para ela. "Obrigada" ela sorriu. A menina sorriu de volta, afinal parecia que a mulher queria tentar de novo "Ovos com bacon e café" A mulher mais velha disse depois de ler o cardápio. "Algo mais?" Dhalia agora prestou maior atenção a sua única cliente na manhã fria de Racoon "E... Vocês fazem waffles?" - "Sim, eu mesma faço" - "ok, vou querer também"

Dhalia fez os ovos e serviu enquanto preparava os waffles, um estranho silêncio pairava no ar. "Desculpe por ontem, Dhalia, eu não estava no meu melhor humor. Reuniões ruins.." A mulher tentou usar mais cortesia "Sem problemas..." Dhalia respondeu sinceramente, piscando um sorriso para a mulher entregando os waffles prontos.  
"Então é só isso?" A morena perguntou quase indignada "Como assim?" Dhalia não entendeu nada, afinal o que a mulher queria...? Um abraço de desculpas? "Você não vai pirar ou tentar me dar uma lição sobre bons modos?" Alice disse e quase sorriu com a idéia da pequena garota apontando o dedo indicador em direção a ela. "Olha moça-" -"Alice, meu nome é Alice" A mulher a interrompeu "Então Sra. Abernathy" Dhalia respondeu apontando para as placas metálicas penduradas por uma corrente no pescoço da mulher. "Eu não acho que tenho o direito de te dar nenhuma lição..." Alice instintivamente puxou as placas para dentro da camiseta. E sorriu outra vez. "Ok, K-mart...O que você quiser..." Ela fez um gesto de desdém com a mão...  
"Alice, se você está tentando ser legal ou coisa parecida, não está funcionando me chamar com esse... apelido idiota..." Dhalia estava mesmo ficando pouco a vontade com a insistência da mulher, mas ficou um pouco perdida como o nome da mulher soou ao deixar os lábios dela. Alice riu baixinho, afinal ela conseguiu deixar a menina um pouco irritada. "Me desculpe, eu acho legal na verdade..." Antes que a adolescente pudesse reclamar ela continuou "Como foi que você me contrariou ontem?" Ela estava se inclinando inconscientemente sobre o balcão, e a verdade era de que a única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar durante o dia todo ontem foi da "garotinha" contrariando seu rosto mais duro, e ela só voltou à aquele lugar para descobrir o porquê. "Você não me chamou pelo nome, nada mais natural do que corrigir..." Dhalia deu de ombros.  
"E você nunca ouviu dizer que o cliente sempre tem razão?" Alice perguntou astuta, e assistiu o rosto da menina cair um pouco da confiança, mas isso ainda não respondia como não congelou como todo mundo faz quando ela está no modo intimidador.  
"Gotcha..." A menina disse com um sorrisinho... "Mas você voltou, então não foi tão mal educado de mim..." Ela sorriu mais amplo... "Na verdade, Dhalia... Eu voltei para saber por que você não ficou...Intimidada" A mulher finalmente disse "Oh, então foi intencional!" A garota deixou-se inclinar sobre o balcão, para encarar bem a mulher mais velha "Eu vou dizer, me deu um belo susto, mas não mudaria minha ação..." Ela disse baixinho, de perto os olhos azuis eram tão mais bonitos. Alice apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e um sorriso malicioso puxou um dos cantou dos lábios pra cima. Ela era mesmo corajosa.  
Alguém limpando a garganta as fez perceber o quanto estava realmente perto. Alice não se moveu um centímetro, a menina pulou pra trás. Um blush subindo pelo pescoço que Alice não perdeu antes que ela se virasse para o homem que devia ser o gerente. Tímida provavelmente, e com certeza não estava em garotas, foi a linha que cruzou o pensamento da mulher mais velha. "Trabalhe Dhalia..." O homem disse grosseiramente. "E ela está. Está me dando um atendimento de qualidade aqui!" Alice disse se apropriando da máscara fria novamente. "Oh! Desculpe Sra. Abernathy. Desculpe-me por interrompê-las" O homem voltou pela mesma porta de onde veio.

"Como ele te conhece?" Dhalia não pode esconder a curiosidade, na verdade ela não podia negar uma curiosidade total pela mulher na frente dela. "E você não? Eu sou chefe de segurança na instalação Umbrella desta cidade" Alice disse calmamente "Oh, isso é... legal..." Foi o melhor que a menina pode pensar, tentando não deixar o choque tomar conta do rosto dela. "Quer dizer...Deve ser por isso que todos tem medo de você então..." Ela disse mais pra si do que pra morena. "Talvez, mas você não tem que ter medo de mim..." Alice falou casualmente, causando mais um blush na menina "Oh, desculpe, quer dizer... Sinta-se livre...Oh, no..." a morena começa a se confundir com as palavras "Não é bem isso...Sinta-se livre para se sentir como quiser..." Ela olhou para ver a menina com um pequeno sorriso, e ainda com uma sombra vermelha no rosto "Ok, Alice. Sem medo..." Dhalia completou quase rindo do embaraço da mulher...O que ela estava pensando quando disse, que ela poderia pensar algo mau? Não, não Dhalia...

"Eu vou agora, já que este turno é de dia..." Alice, pagou pelos alimentos, e Dhalia entendeu o porquê do mau humor de ontem e o motivo para o refrigerante às sete da manhã.

"Ok, tchau...Volte sempre." Slogan do lugar, Dhalia completou com um sorriso.

Alice jogou um sorriso maroto para a menina. "Até amanhã, K-mart!..." Ela disse saindo da loja com uma gargalhada.

 _[Fim Flash Back]_

Dhalia se pegou com um sorriso, Alice tinha comentado que era mesmo uma das únicas vezes em que ela riu de verdade desde que chegou a cidade. Mesmo sabendo que era as custa da garota, ela disse se pegou sorrindo durante todo o dia no trabalho.

Dhalia Estava tentando entender por que a mulher fez questão de compartilhar aquilo. E tentando mesmo saber por que ela tinha aquele sentimento de estar completa quando a mulher estava por perto.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **A Excursão**

-Terceiro POV

"Finalmente vocês vão conhecer Alice!" Dhalia disse pulando no banco do ônibus com os amigos "Ah...lá vem você de novo Dhalia!" Era o idiota do Mike tentando rir às custas dela outra vez "Você quer que a gente acredite que conhece a chefe de segurança da Umbrella?Ah, por favor!" E os garotos riram sem parar, um puxão no braço e ela cai de volta na poltrona "Tudo bem que você a conhece Dhalia, mas eles não vão acreditar em você!" Morgan disse num sussurro "Mas você acredita em mim?" Dhalia pediu num estado de dúvida "Claro" Ainda mais porque parece que ela não perde um dia de café com você...Ou você acha que não adoro suas histórias fofas sobre ela todo dia?" Morgan acabou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Hey! As histórias não são fofas! Ela é só...só...confortável para estar junto..." Dhalia disse quase como se fosse um pensamento distante, mesmo que ela tivesse certeza de que era confortável estar com Alice.  
Um apto interrompeu os pensamentos da menina, era o treinador, desnecessariamente chamando atenção mo ônibus, para poder passar as regras de conduta que todos já tinham decorado.

Eles rodaram toda a instalação do hospital de Racoon, e se preparam para descer algum andaress abaixo do solo, onde os professores diziam ser um local de pesquisas...

Dhalia andou pelos corredores procurando em todas as portas, cada qual com uma plaqueta diferente, até que finalmente chegou onde estava escrito "Abernathy, Chefe de Segurança".  
Só podia se aquela. Como a porta estava entreaberta ela espiou para tentar ver se Alice estava na mesa. Vazio... "Se Você continuar espionado, vou ter que te levar presa..." Uma respiração quente no pescoço da menina a fez virar abruptamente. "Alice!" Ela deu um gritinho e avançou passando os braços pelo pescoço da mulher. Assustada pelo súbito ataque de afeto, Alice demorou demais para voltar o abraço, e Dhalia a soltou. Um blush terrivelmente vermelho tomou conta do rosto dela. Os sapatos se tornaram muito interessantes para se olhar agora. Um fantasma de dedo sob o queixo a fez olhar pra cima "Hey..." ela encontrou os azuis cristalinos direcionados pra ela "Desculpe, não estou acostumada a pessoas pulando no meu pescoço... Você está sempre do outro lado do balcão..." Alice concluiu com um sorriso "Oh, sim... Me desculpe por isso..." Dhalia Olhou pra baixo de novo, não tinha entendido essa vontade súbita de ter a mulher num abraço, já que ela a tinha visto no dia anterior. "Então, vamos lá! Eu vou ser a guia nos próximos níveis." Alice piscou pra ela, começando a caminha até o grupo de estudantes. "Mas o que houve com o ?" Dhalia não entendeu porque trocar de guia na última parte. Alice olhou duramente pra frente "Ele... Ele teve um pequeno problema..." O canto dos lábios subindo em um sorriso entregou a culpa... "Alice! O que você fez para ele?!" Dhalia deu uma pequena batida no braço da mulher "Ai!" Alice fez uma careta fingindo dor. "Eu só disse para fazer outra coisa..." Ela deu de ombros...  
"Ok! Atenção todos vocês!" Ela deu alguns passos à frente o grupo, deixando Dhalia ao lado de Morgan, fazendo todos entrar em silêncio. "Meu nome é Alice, Chefe de Segurança desta unidade e outras quatro. Eu serei a guia a partir desse ponto." Ela falou em tom de ordem. Dhalia engoliu a seco ao ver um pouco da mulher em ação. Antes de se virar, Alice ergueu a mão em sinal de atenção "Ah, mais uma coisa!" Ela disse com um sorriso bobo brincando com os lábios.  
"Eu não sei se todos conhecem, mas eu quero que saibam..." Ela parou virando-se para Dhalia, e a chamando. "Que está é minha ajudante oficial e melhor amiga, K-...Dhalia!" Ela puxou a menina num abraço de lado, passando o braço por sobre o ombro dela. "Qualquer dúvida, dirijam-se a uma de nós!" Terminou virando para assumir a caminhada, ainda com a menina sob o braço. O burburinho começou instantaneamente como começaram a caminhar. Alice riu baixinho "Eles parecem surpresos..." A mulher murmurou ao pé do ouvido da garota. Dhalia estremeceu e se soltou do abraço, lutando contra a corrente elétrica que percorria o corpo dela... Por quê? Por que só com Alice? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. Não funcionou. Mas ela os ignorou... "Eles não acreditavam..." Ela sussurrou não encontrando a própria voz, olhando de novo para Alice, ela percebeu a mulher com um olhar... Triste? Alice piscou algumas vezes, tentando voltar do baque da garota ter se afastado do toque. É por isso que ela não toca as pessoas, rejeição dói mais do que a falta. "Oh, desculpe se fiz você passar vergonha... Eu só queria que eles soubessem de... Nós...?" Ela quase se bateu por colocar dessa maneira, a menina tinha um blush vermelho vinho no rosto, olhando pra baixo Dhalia limpou a garganta para tentar ter a voz de volta e pensar numa resposta adequada, embora esse "nós" não tivesse um som tão ruim... O quê?

"Não se preocupe Alice..." Ela olhou pra cima, e laçou o braço com o da mulher "E você quase me chamou de K-mart! É! Eu percebi!" Ela tentou aliviar o clima estranho. Alice riu, aliviada. "Oh, desculpe! Pura força do hábito, querida!" Alice zombou do novo apelido e Dhalia sorriu para o tratamento carinhoso. Alice sempre foi um pouco misteriosa, quieta... E... Dura, talvez. Mas sempre se esforçando para manter uma conversa no início, e preferindo deixa-la divagar sobre a vida escolar. Um tempo depois isso ficou melhor, até que na última semana ela cismou em usar nomes bonitinhos, Dhalia se lembrou de rir a cada vez que a morena travou quando tentou algo novo... Algo dizia que ela não era assim normalmente, só se tratando da garota. A voz de Alice chamou sua atenção novamente, mas ela estava se referindo ao grupo todo. "Essa é a parte administrativa, o próximo nível é o de treinamento. Vamos todos fazer exercícios por alguns minutos e usar as escadas!" Ela acabou ganhando vários grunhidos de desaprovação. Rindo um pouco ela se voltou a Dhalia "Algo contra as escadas?" Dhalia sorriu "Nenhum pouco!".

Os próximos níveis passaram num borrão, Dhalia só prestava atenção por que era Alice quem explicava, sem nunca deixar o braço ir.

Com a mão na cintura da menina, Alice a puxou num abraço final. "Acho que você tem que ir com seu professor agora." ela murmurou "Ok, te vejo amanhã?" Dhalia pediu já sentindo a falta da mulher. "Sim, amanhã..." Alice soltou a garota para ela ir até o grupo parado ao lado do ônibus, Dhalia olhou para trás no meio do caminho, mas a mulher já não estava mais na estrada do hospital.

Dhalia finalmente chegou ao ônibus, cansada, porém eufórica com o tempo de qualidade que teve com as questões voltando a permear a mente dela agora que havia lembrado do sentimento de conforto. Um braço esticado na frente dela a fez parar, Marcus estava propositalmente apoiado no ônibus a obrigando a parar. "Olha, já que eu não vou conseguir nada com a morena gostosa, talvez eu consiga algo com você..." Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Não, Marcus...E não fale assim de Alice!" Ela se pegou em súbita raiva pelo capitão do time,como ele pode ser tão rude?...Espere?...Rude? Ela limpou os pensamentos quando o menino começou a se inclinar em direção a ela. "Marcus, já chega!" Ele ignorou, e passou o braço do outro lado da menina, a bloqueando contra o ônibus. "Ou o que? Sua amiguinha vai aparecer?" Ele disse sorrindo perversamente antes de forçar um beijo nos lábios da menina. Dhalia ficou estática num primeiro momento, antes de reagir com socos e tapas no peito do garoto. Durou mais alguns segundos antes dela sentir o idiota ser puxado fora dela. Olhando para cima ela esperou encontrar o treinador segurando o menino, mas para completa surpresa, era Alice segurando o braço dele num ângulo estranho... "É assim que você trata garotas?!" Ela estava com um olhar furioso. "Alice..." Dhalia pediu quase sem voz... "Você acha isso certo?!" Alice parecia assustadora quando furiosa. Dhalia viu o rosto do garoto se contorceu de dor... "Sra. Abernathy! Solte esse estudante!" O treinador gritou irritado "Por quê?! Você não viu o que ele estava fazendo?! Ou vai apoiar esse típico comportamento masculino?!" Alice vociferou em direção ao homem que Dhalia jurou ter visto se encolher. "Alice solte-o..." Dhalia conseguiu. Os olhos de Alice pararam sobre a menina e a realidade a bateu. Ela deixou o menino, apenas para cair no chão... Voltando a olhar para o treinador ela usou novamente aquele tom de ordem, mais baixo e friamente controlado "Desculpe Sr. Coope..." ela começou e foi interrompida pelo sorriso presunçoso do homem, "Muito bem Sra. Aberna-" "Desculpe, mas eu vou levar Dhalia em segurança para casa!" Ela falou indignada com a hipótese do homem pensar que ela ia mesmo se desculpar com o garoto agressor. "Alguma objeção?" Dhalia estremeceu imaginando como seria estar no lugar do treinador, que agora parecia pequeno comparado com a morena que quase se inclinava sobre ele. "N-não..." ele sussurrou. Alice fez sinal para a menina segui-la, e Dhalia não pensou duas vezes. Olhando para trás para dar um aceno a Morgan, que já estava colada com outra colega em comum, e ver o treinador tentando recuperar alguma compostura.

Alice caminhava a passos rápidos para o Audi, Dhalia quase correndo atrás dela para poder alcançá-la. A mulher seguiu direto para o lado direito do carro, abrindo a porta para a menina, a adolescente nem sequer protestou. Alice deu a volta no carro e entrou, apenas apoiando o cotovelo, na janela do carro, prendendo a ponte do nariz, "Eu não acredito que fiz isso..." ela disse baixinho, como se para si mesma "Eu geralmente não me comporto assim, mas só de ver aquele bastado tentando fazer algo com você, eu... Eu..." Alice não concluiu... "Está tudo bem Alice, realmente...Obrigada por tirar ele de perto de mim..." A garota estava tentando fazer algo para deixar a mulher mais calma... Alice soltou uma respiração pesada, e se virou para encarar a menina. "Mesmo assim. Eu vou te levar para casa..." Ela ligou o carro e seguiu pela avenida principal...

* * *

 **N/A:** Alice sendo superprotetora hein? Veremos mais sobre a personalidade dela adiante.

 _ **N/A²: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Em casa**

-Terceiro POV

"Mas como você sabe onde eu moro?" Dhalia perguntou realmente curiosa... "É..bem...eu não quero parecer uma perseguidora ou coisa parecida, mas eu tenho acesso a quase todas as informações em Racoon" A mulher falou tentando um sorriso de desculpas "não se preocupe, eu parei de achar que você era uma perseguidora depois do terceiro mês consecutivo que você apareceu no k-mart..." a menina brincou gesticulando com as mãos...

Um silêncio agradável se estabeleceu no carro, até que Alice resolveu brincar com o rádio "O que você gosta de ouvir?" a mulher pediu calmamente empurrando um estojo de CDs no colo da menina. Dhalia passou pelos discos com os olhos arregalados, seria possível Umbrella ter acesso até os gostos das pessoas? Só assim seria justificável Alice ter uma coleção que ela adoraria ter. "Woww..." ela não pode evitar assim que encontrou o primeiro disco da banda favorita "Você também ouve Evanescence?" ela disse com as sobrancelhas em perfeita surpresa "Sim, você gosta?" a mulher sorriu, enfim algo em comum... "Alice, você tem todos os CDs que eu só sonho em comprar!" a menina vibrou colocando o CD no rádio e voltando para o case. Se possível, o sorriso de Alice aumentou mais "Ótimo, ele é seu então..." ela falou enquanto o carro fazia uma curva preguiçosa entrando na área residencial da cidade. "O quê?!" Dhalia estava quase histérica "Mas e você? Como vai conseguir montar essa coleção de novo?" ela não queria questionar a decisão da mulher, mas a cortesia diz que tem de ser feito. "Não, tudo bem... Não é como se você não fosse fazer uma lista deles pra mim..." Alice disse piscando para a menina... "Ok! Obrigada Alice!" Dhalia simplesmente ignorou o puxão do cinto de segurança e se inclinou no pequeno espaço para colocar um beijinho no rosto da mulher. Dessa vez foi Alice quem corou... Murmurando um 'a qualquer hora' sob a respiração. Ela finalmente conseguiu... "Ha! eu fiz a grande chefe de segurança corar!" Dhalia deu um gritinho e pulou no banco do carro, caindo numa boa risada.

Elas não demoraram muito para chegar à casa da menina, o CD só tinha tocado cerca de quatro faixas... "Ok, você vai entrar comigo!" a menina disse saindo do carro, os olhos de Alice se arregalaram "O que? Não, eu não-" - "alguém tem que explicar ao meu pai o que aconteceu" a menina disse dando a volta no carro para pegar a morena pelo braço e seguir em direção à casa. "Mãe, estamos em casa!" ela gritou jogando a mochila no corredor, mas ainda não deixando o braço de Alice "Nós?" a pergunta numa voz grave veio da sala de jantar. Provavelmente o pai, Alice pensou...

Passando pelo hall de entrada, a menina foi em direção ao batente que fazia a divisão de ambientes "Eu trouxe uma visita!" Dhalia disse sorrindo em direção a Alice. "Espere!" a mulher se soltou, a loira podia ver puro medo no rosto da morena "É Morgan?" o pai da menina continuou o assunto, como se fosse normal gritar pela casa. "Não!" a menina gritou de volta um pequeno sorriso nos lábios "É-" uma mão cobriu o rosto dela antes que pode dizer mais... Assim que a morena puxou a mão do rosto da menina, ela sussurrou "Alice! o que é isso? está pior do que o último garoto que eu trouxe!" ela terminou num sorriso de deboche. Funcionou. As emoções nos olhos de Alice passaram da dúvida para a certeza em um estante. "Está é Alice!" ela finalmente gritou, e puxou a mulher pela mão para ir até a sala de jantar. "Oh, Richard! Pare de gritar enquanto temos visitas!" Foi uma mulher quase da altura de Alice quem falou, a diferença era que ela tinha os cabelos inegavelmente loiros. Só podia ser daí que Dhalia herdou esse tom de mel, já que o homem sentado na mesa com um notebook era um moreno bonito, embora os olhos verdes fossem destaques mesmo sob os óculos. Ambos pareciam muito novos, foi o que Alice pode notar antes que a mulher veio a cumprimentar "Então você é a Alice?" a Mãe de Dhalia pediu com um adorável sorriso "Dhalia fala muito de você, prazer em finalmente conhece-la" foi o que disse o homem estendendo a mão para a morena. Alice devolveu o aperto de mão e se preocupou em dar os famosos dois beijinhos de saudação na outra mulher "Você vai ficar para o jantar?" Sara, Mãe de Dhalia perguntou, mas soou quase como uma afirmação "Sim, eu posso ficar" Alice sorriu e se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Dhalia, "Apenas se ela cozinhar tão bem quanto você..." Dhalia estremeceu novamente, e tentando disfarçar aos olhares atentos da Mãe, ela subiu na ponta dos pés para sussurrar de volta "com que você acha que aprendi?" assim que ela voltou, ela seguiu em direção à cozinha com a Mãe, deixando Alice com o pai na sala de jantar.

"Ela parece gostar de você..." Sara disse enquanto lavava os pratos do jantar, foi bom ter a companhia de Alice, que depois de passar a barreira de timidez ficou bem a vontade junto daquela família. "Eu sei..." Dhalia exalou pesadamente no fim da frase "Querida quantos anos ela tem?" A mulher pediu, já que não considerou bom perguntar a idade de uma mulher "apenas 23". A menina disse tentando descobrir onde a mãe ia chegar "Ela parece mesmo nova... E esse trabalho, como chefe de segurança parece perigoso..." a mulher estava começando a divagar, e foi interrompida pela alta gargalhada de Richard vinda da sala de estar, parece que Alice estava contando sobre o ocorrido hoje a tarde. "Hey Dhalia, eu gostei mesmo dessa sua nova amiga!" foi o grito que veio em seguida, a menina podia imaginar uma Alice corando ou sorrindo presunçosamente na outra poltrona. Sara voltou a sorrir um pouco, "Cuidar de cinco instalações e ainda ter tempo para jantar com os amigos deve ser muito difícil... Como é que ela consegue?" Sara ainda estava pensando sobre o assunto "Quer dizer...será que ela consegue manter um boa alimentação ou mesmo uma vida so-" "Hey mãe! Se você se preocupar de mais com ela eu vou começar a ter ciúmes!" Dhalia disse quase exasperada com o tamanho do nível de amor materno que ela estava estendendo, e mesmo sem entender ela não pode deixar de perceber que a incomodava ouvir outra pessoa falando tão carinhosamente sobre Alice...Espere? Incomodada? Mas por quê? Ela não teve tempo de pensar por que assim que virou para guardar um dos pratos no armário. Alice estava lá, apoiada contra o batente da porta, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. Um sorriso brincalhão jogando no canto dos lábios. "Você vai mesmo ter ciúme?" ela sussurrou, porém alto o bastante para Sara ouvir. Dhalia engoliu em seco só de pensar no tom rouco que a mulher assumiu... Mas que droga de pensamentos são esses? Ela quase gritou mentalmente, quase se esquecendo a da real pergunta de Alice. A morena percebeu o estado de quase choque em que a menina ficou, e não deixou de notar que Sara também tinha parado de lavar os pratos e estava com a cabeça inclinada para o lado olhando para as duas garotas ali paradas. "Bem, então eu temo que você tenha que dar um jeito nisso! Porque eu não estou convencida de estar deixando sua mãe em paz a partir de hoje!" Alice disse batendo as duas mãos juntas e puxando as duas mulheres de volta à realidade. Caminhando em direção a outra mulher, propositalmente ignorando Dhalia parada como um cervo no farol, ela abriu os braços em sinal de abraço para Sara "Oh, sim querida Alice! Volte sempre que quiser!" a mulher falou naquele tom maternal, Alice soltou do abraço e se despediu com um sorriso, dando meia volta ela bateu o ombro contra o da menina e fez sinal para que a acompanhasse até a porta. "Vamos Dhalia"

Dhalia seguiu pelo jardim ao lado da mulher sem dizer uma palavra. Ela estava perdida demais nos próprios pensamentos, tentando sem sucesso compreender porque suas emoções estavam uma bagunça. Alice parou assim que chegou ao carro, segurando as chaves na mão, ela murmurou baixinho "Obrigada" fazendo a menina olhar para ela com um ar de dúvidas "Fazia tempo desde que não me divertia, ou sequer tinha um jantar em família" ela disse séria. Dhalia apenas assentiu "Hum... Você poderia me visitar esse final de semana" a morena sugeriu calmamente "Vou ter que fala com papai..." a adolescente queria mesmo saber se o pai aprovaria, se bem que ele realmente adorou Alice "Eu já falei com ele, e ele disse que está tudo ok" a mulher tentou ser bem aberta a uma possível recusa, mas ela queria mesmo que Dhalia passasse o final de semana com ela na mansão "Ok, te vejo no sábado então?" Dhalia ficou animada em pensar num tempo livre com a "nova amiga superinteressante" como o pai a tinha chamado "Sim, venho às 7h!" Alice exclamou antes de começar a dar a volta no Audi. "Mas é muito cedo!" Dhalia fez careta... "Ok, 7horas e 10 minutos então" ela piscou e entrou no carro, deixando a menina com um sorriso bobo na frente da casa.

Alice dirigiu sem parar até a mansão, Spencer estava esperando por ela. Assim que chegou a mulher deu vagos detalhes sobre onde ela estava, afinal esse casamento era só uma fachada e ele não tinha nada com as horas que Alice passava fora do trabalho. Alice correu direto para um tão esperado banho, ser instrutora de um bando de colegiais por algumas horas não foi nada fácil. Por que todos não eram como K-mart? Ou melhor, Dhalia. Ela se pegou com um sorriso ao pensar novamente na garota, ela era impressionante. Quer dizer, Alice já havia namorado várias outras mulheres, não era como se isso fosse novo pra ela. Mas ela realmente se interessou em saber por que a menina não baixou a cabeça quando ela usou a máscara fria. Ainda estava funcionando, ela sabia disso, porque foi durante aquela madrugada que ela tinha de fato feito todas as requisições para a segurança da Umbrella, e para conseguir isso ela tinha que ser intimidadora. Afinal o bando de velhacos do conselho da presidência não iriam liberar a verba assim tão fácil. Ela só tinha Wesker com aliado. E mesmo assim, ela daria tudo para tirar aquele sorriso 'eu sei mais que você' do rosto dele.

Mas a garotinha, nem sequer vacilou em corrigi-la...

Não demorou muito para Alice perceber o que estava acontecendo, ela sabia dizer quando foi que ela começou a se apaixonar por alguém... Ela não era uma adolescente mais, e mesmo assim ela não pode evitar ir a cada dia naquele K-mart quase na saída de Racoon, já que era aquele caminho o mesmo para ir para a mansão... Ela sorriu ao lembrar de que no inicio a idéia pareceu extremamente ruim e ridícula, mas depois ela se pegou pensando como seria estar com alguém que não está interessada só no que ela tinha ou o trabalho que tinha... E então ela deixou acontecer... O que foi uma péssima idéia, por que ela sabia que a menina era hétero desde o inicio, mas não deixou de ser divertido brincar um pouco com a quase inexperiente adolescente, como ela já havia confidenciado a Alice alguma vez...

Assim que saiu do banho a mulher deu instruções a Spencer de que ele não estivesse na casa amanhã e no dia seguinte. Mesmo sem justificar, ela sabia que o homem a obedeceria, afinal, ela era a chefe de segurança. Alice parou na janela do quarto imenso, planejando o que fazer no dia seguinte, não deixando de perder a chance de ver o céu estrelado e a bela lua daquela noite.

Dhalia voltou pra dentro e apenas bateu a porta fechada para poder se encostar nela. "Você está bem?" foi a voz da mãe que a chamou da sala de estar...Cumprindo o caminho pelo hall novamente, ela se sentou na poltrona vaga do outro lado da mesinha no meio da sala "eu não sei, mãe..." ela estava realmente perdida. "Eu posso te ajudar?" Sara dobrou os joelhos ao lado das pernas e esperou pela resposta da menina... Que não veio... "É algo sobre Alice?" a mulher insistiu, assistindo como os olhos da menina se arregalaram ligeiramente antes dela balançar a cabeça negativamente... Uma mãe sempre sabe quando o filho mente... "Não, mãe... Nada sobre Alice...vAliás, vou passar esse fim de semana com ela...Ela disse que já avisou papai e.." - "Ok, ela fez mesmo..." Dhalia se levantou e colocou um beijinho de despedida na bochecha da mãe, antes de ir em direção às escadas..."Dhalia" ela ouviu a voz atrás dela de novo "Eu realmente gostei de Alice" Sara disse e Dhalia apenas assentiu, tentando entender os verdadeiros significados daquela declaração estranha...

* * *

 **N/A:** Jantar com os pais! Isso é um grande passo! E o que será que Sara quis dizer na ultima frase?

 _ **N/A²: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **O Fim de Semana**

-Terceiro POV

"Talvez seu pai me mate depois que descobrir que eu fiz isso..." Alice murmurou se aproximando mais do corpo da garota. "Talvez não, ele realmente gosta de você" foi tudo o que a menina disse antes de sentir o corpo da mulher pressionado contra as costas dela, a eletricidade não passou despercebida, mas ela optou por ignorar. "Eu vou te apoiar, apenas aperte, não puxe." Alice disse baixinho enquanto guiava os braços da menina. Dhalia respirou fundo antes de tentar novamente fazer uma mira com espingarda calibre 12. "E mesmo porque, eu não vejo problema em aprender a utilizar uma arma corretamente..." a menina terminou. Alvo travado, ela puxou o gatilho... Forte demais. Ela deu um tranco pra trás e agradeceu por Alice estar lá. "Foi bom... Só se lembre de não puxar tanto..." a morena caminhou para a mesa que tinha algumas armas soltas, pegando os famosos Smith e Wensson, ela os entregou a garota "Esse você não vai precisar de apoio" ela disse deixando a garota se virar para o alvo. "Como se você não gostasse de poder me agarrar" a menina disse antes de tentar os dois tiros ao mesmo tempo. "Você acertou bem no alvo" Alice respondeu quando a Dhalia se virou pra ela e percebeu que ela tinha um suave blush. "O alvo. Você acertou..." ela apontou de volta para o boneco a alguns metros de distância...

Não demorou muito para estar frio o suficiente e elas terem que entrar. O inverno em Racoon não era ruim, mas ninguém queria ficar doente. Alice tinha organizado uma seção cinema e ambas estavam sentadas sobre o carpete de lã no chão. Dhalia foi que fez o primeiro movimento, pegando até mesmo Alice distraída. Uma almofada voou em direção ao rosto da mulher "Hey!" ela gritou assim que viu a menina segurar o riso, jogando a almofada de volta, ela só conseguiu acertar o pote de pipocas, fazendo tudo voar pela sala "Alice! Olha o que você fez com as pipocas!" a menina gritou antes de lançar outra almofada em direção a mulher. Não demorou muito para que o combate virasse um corpo-a-corpo, ambas de joelhos no chão, ficando da mesma altura.

Alice desistiu e deixou-se ser empurrada pela garota, Dhalia assumiu o posto de liderança sobre a cintura da mulher "E agora? Quem manda?! Eu-" Antes de completar a frase, Alice girou a garota, facilmente invertendo as posições.

"Alice! Saia de cima de mim!" Dhalia gritou animadamente. Alice sorriu e saiu de cima da menina, caindo ao lado da loirinha que ainda ficou deitada no carpete. Alice apoiou o peso em um dos braços e parou apenas para observar o sorriso bobo no rosto da adolescente. "O que foi?" Dhalia finalmente disse depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ela mesma deixou-se perder nos azuis cristalinos, mas puxou-se fora quando o sentimento estranho começou a nublar os próprios pensamentos. "Nada, eu apenas gosto da cor dos seus olhos" Alice murmurou enquanto levantava e começou a juntar as pipocas espalhadas. Dhalia rapidamente sentou-se "Você gosta deles?" ela pediu curiosa. A morena parou para observar a menina, que tinha os cantos dos lábios num pequeno sorriso, ela realmente gostou da cor dos olhos da menina, não é sempre que se vê uma composição de tons verdes numa única íris. "Sim, eu gosto". A garota apenas sorriu e ajudou a mulher a pegar as pipocas perdidas.

O dia e passou em um flash, ambas as garotas tinham sorrisos pregados no rosto a partir da comédia que tinham assistido. Alice suspirou pesado quando ela finalmente se levantou do sofá onde estava quase adormecendo. Empurrando Dhalia, que estava com a cabeça deitada sobre suas pernas, Alice se moveu até a cozinha, apenas para pegar um copo de água. A mulher aproveitou que a menina ainda estava dormindo, para poder fazer os ajustes finais no quarto de hóspedes. Ela caminhou até o próprio quarto e trocou o jeans e camiseta, por um conjunto de moletom branco.  
Alice calmamente caminhou de volta à sala de estar, a adolescente ainda estava adormecida com uma almofada sob a cabeça. Ela parecia tão em paz. Alice balançou a cabeça para os pensamentos, e colocou uma mão no ombro da menina para acordá-la "K, acorde..." ela sussurrou baixinho, a menina nem se moveu. "K, hora de ir para a cama certa" ela continuou "Se você não me chamar pelo meu nome correto, eu não vou me mexer..." foi apenas um murmuro abafado vindo da garota. Alice riu, "Ok, você vai perder os sanduíches que vou preparar para nós... É realmente uma pena..." A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabendo que a menina estava olhando para ela.  
"Isso é chantagem..." a menina sentou, tentando arrumar o cabelo desgrenhado. O que provocou mais um riso da mulher mais velha. "O que foi?!" Dhalia pediu deixando a cabeça cair para o lado, as sobrancelhas juntas em óbvia pergunta. Alice sorriu, e sentou no sofá de frente para a menina, ela calmamente colocou uma mexa desordenada atrás da orelha de Dhalia. "Você é bonitinha tentando arrumar o cabelo bagunçado..." ela falou baixo o suficiente apenas para a menina ouvir, como se realmente houvesse mais pessoas na sala. Alice ficou parada, observando a reação da garota, Dhalia corou baixando o rosto, mas logo ela voltou a cumprir os olhos da mulher. Uma emoção estranha cintilou nos olhos de ambas, Alice prendeu a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que Dhalia fez. O que será que ela está pensando? Dhalia não podia deixar de pensar, a emoção estranha jogando dentro dela de novo. E o que é isso? A menina finalmente desviou os olhos, e apontou com o dedão sobre o ombro para a cozinha "E os nossos sanduíches?" ela tinha que ter um tempo longe de Alice, ou isso ia começar a ficar estranho. Observando como Alice sorriu e se levantou indo para a cozinha, ela não pode deixar de analisar a situação. Quer dizer, amigas fazem isso o tempo todo, noites do pijama e tudo o mais com filmes e sanduíches. Elas também ficam um pouco espaçadas, mas seria assim tão intenso com todas as duplas de amigas lá fora? E por que ela não sentia se perder nos olhos de Morgan? As dúvidas rolando da cabeça da menina, e ela nem sequer percebeu Alice encostada no batente a observando ela ainda no sofá.

"K-mat?" ela chamou baixinho. Dhalia virou automaticamente, ela estava tentando tirar esse habito de Alice, mas parece que não ia funcionar, suspirando ela olhou para a mulher. "Sim, Alice" ela falou por entre os dentes. A mulher riu, "Vem pra cá..." ela chamou, virando sem sequer esperar uma resposta.

Dhalia observou a naturalidade com que Alice se movimentou pela cozinha. Ela parecia bem à vontade. É obvio não! Afinal era a casa dela... Ou mansão dela. "Como você veio parar numa casa assim?" a menina pediu enquanto Alice trabalhava com os ingredientes na ilha entre elas. "Umbrella. É tudo bancado pela corporação. Eles acham que faz o disfarce..." Alice disse a história pública, ela não podia dizer para a garota que essa era uma entrada alternativa para os laboratórios experimentais da corporação. Dhalia sorriu, "Parece bom para um disfarce, muito bom na verdade" Alice riu da sinceridade da garota. "É, é confortável...". Ela deu de ombros.

"Como você se tornou chefe de segurança?" a adolescente pediu enquanto mordia o sanduíche. Alice suspirou "Você quer mesmo falar sobre mim?" ela não conhecia muitas pessoas dispostas a perguntar sobre a vida dela, no final sempre foi por educação, cortesia ou mesmo espionagem profissional. "Sim, eu me interesso..." Dhalia disse de repente. "Quer dizer, eu gosto de saber sobre você..." ela começou a corar e baixou o rosto, Alice não pode deixar de sorrir quando a ouviu xingar sob a respiração. "Desculpe Alice, eu normalmente me expresso bem, mas isso não teve um bom som... E sinceramente eu não sei por que eu fico tão atrapalhada com você por perto..." Dhalia soltou num suspiro. "Oh" foi o que Alice conseguiu dizer enquanto as sobrancelhas subiam... Então, ela causava alguma alteração na menina. "Mas o que quero dizer é que eu me importo em saber sobre você, realmente quero saber mais, se é que você não se importa..." Dhalia prendeu a respiração, ela não podia acreditar que realmente tinha dito tudo isso em voz alta.  
Alice sorriu "Ok. Eu não vejo porque não..." ela tomou um gole do refrigerante e deixou o copo cair de volta ao balcão. "Eu sou um desses adolescentes que estudou em casa, por isso passei alguns anos à frente na escola, entrei na faculdade aos 16 anos. Durante meu tempo no campus, eu aperfeiçoei em técnicas de defesa. E assim que saí, Umbrella tinha a proposta para jovens como eu no setor de segurança. Eu tinha feito Ciências da Computação e era boa em lições de luta e estratégia. Não demorou muito para eu subir de cargo... Três anos depois, eu estou aqui..." ela abriu os braços, sinalizando ao redor. "Wow, isso é rápido..." Dhalia murmurou. "Sim, é..." Alice contou mais um pouco sobre a história, evitando tudo o que podia parecer confuso demais, a adolescente não precisava saber as coisas que a corporação fazia, ainda mais porque ela tinha planos para acabar com o que de ruim estava havendo na Umbrella.

Dhalia bocejou, e a mulher tirou como deixa para ambas irem dormir, afinal, já era madrugada. "K, acho que é nossa hora de ir pra cama..." Alice juntou os pratos e os colocou na lavadora "Huu... Onde tem um banheiro?" Adolescente pediu, Alice riu do embaraço da menina "É a terceira porta a esquerda, seguindo pelo corredor". Dhalia seguiu as instruções, a abriu a porta para o corredor. Havia pouca mobília no lugar, mas todas estavam com pequenas molduras descansando em cima dos tampos.

Alice... Um homem estranho... Alice e o homem... Oh Deus! Alice em um vestido de noiva com o homem ao lado. Ela é casada?! Dhalia não pode descrever o sentimento que tomou conta de todos os pensamentos coerentes que ela poderia ter, e assim ela perdeu o barulho da porta abrindo atrás dela. "K, algum problema?!" Alice disse chegando para colocar as mãos sobre os ombros da garota... "Você é casada?" foi o que saiu num sussurro. Alice rapidamente olhou para os quadros.

Droga... "Sim" ela falou pausadamente. Dhalia virou para encarar a mulher... "Isso é um problema?" Alice pediu não entendendo a emoção jogando nos olhos da garota. "N-não... Não em tudo..." Dhalia lutou para entender o que havia de errado. Ela se virou mais uma vez, e foi para o banheiro... Tentando se concentrar nela mesma, a menina fez todo o ritual de escovar dentes e ir pra cama.

O que foi isso? Por que ela se sentia tão incomodada? Oh meus Deus! Dhalia poderia mesmo estar com ciúmes? A garota estremeceu com o pensamento. Encontrando de volta com Alice no corredor, ela seguiu a mulher para o quarto de hospedes.

Alice seguiu para o próprio quarto. Dhalia esfriou após ver as fotos, e um soriso animador cobriu o rosto da morena. Ela estava com ciúmes.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que é melhor do que uma festa do pijama? Desculpe, mas esta noite fica por aqui.

 _ **N/A²: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Uma semana depois**

-Terceiro POV

Dhalia ouviu a sineta na porta soar. 7h da manhã. Só podia ser ela.

A adolescente virou para ver a morena caminhando dentro da loja e apenas esperou. Quando Alice se sentou e não disse nada, ela juntou a sobrancelha em confusão. "Nada de 'Olá K-mart!' hoje?" ela questionou. O sorriso de Alice cresceu, "Então você admite que sente falta!" ela apontou em direção a menina. "Gotcha..." Dhalia disse antes de se virar para preparar o café de Alice. "Sabe, talvez hoje eu queira algo diferente" a morena disse, prendendo a atenção de Dhalia novamente. "Oh, sim... O que deseja para o café Sra. Abernathy?" A adolescente pegou o bloquinho de forma teatral para anotar o pedido e esperou até Alice pedir.

"Engraçado... Mas eu quero um menu" a mulher murmurou. Dhalia pegou o menu e esticou o braço por sobre o balcão para poder entregar-lo a mulher. Alice pegou da menina a puxando mais perto. Ambas reclinadas por sobre o balcão. Os rostos perto, perto demais. Dhalia sentiu o arrepio percorrer por todo o corpo enquanto a respiração de Alice bateu no rosto dela, o sentimento que agora tinha um nome começou a jogar dentro dela. Paixão.

Durante o resto daquele final de semana, Dhalia percebeu que ela tinha caído para a mulher. E as ações de Alice a estava deixando confusa. Mais confusa do que o habitual. Sempre perto, sempre tocando.

Dhalia fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios da mulher escovar seu rosto. Foi um beijo casto, na bochecha. Alice resolveu cumprimentá-la com um beijo hoje. Era o próximo passo, afinal parece que ela tinha chances depois da forma como Dhalia passou a olhar pra ela no último final de semana. Dhalia se afastou corando um pouco. "Então, o que vai ser?" A menina pediu. Saber que ela tinha se apaixonado por Alice não ajudava. Ela achava que não gostava garotas...O que fez tudo mais difícil.

"Hum...Café...Ovos com bacon, e...Waffles?" Alice pediu enquanto sorria para o blush da menina. "Alice! Esse é o mesmo pedido!" Dhalia murmurou quase jogando o menu em Alice. "Sim, é..." A mulher falou piscando um sorriso travesso. "Então pra a coisa toda do menu?" A adolescente estava tentando manter a feição brava, mas com o sorriso de Alice parece que seria uma tarefa difícil. "Eu queria fazer você chegar perto..." a mulher falou calmamente.  
Oh.  
A menina entregou uma xícara de café, "E-eu... Eu podia ter feito se você apenas pediu..." ela ousou enquanto se virava para começar a preparar o café da manhã para a ainda única cliente no k-mart. "Você faria mesmo?" Alice não gostava de empurrar muito sobre a menina, mas hoje parece que seria uma boa oportunidade.  
"Ouch!" Dhalia pulou pra trás quando pequenas gotas de óleo espirraram a partir da panela para os ovos. "Você está bem?" Alice pediu alarmada. "Sim, só óleo..." Dhalia suspirou feliz por ter escapado da questão. "Então Alice, como foi sua semana até agora?". A morena fez uma careta, ela percebeu que a menina se esquivou... "Bem, nada que represente perigo à corporação por esses tempos" Mal sabiam que ela era o próprio perigo.  
"Alice, eu não quero saber sobre seu trabalho..." A adolescente disse enquanto terminava os ovos e bacon. "Sobre o que você quer saber?" Alice pediu enquanto tomava mais um gole do café. "Que tal sobre seu casamento? Você não é nova demais?" Dhalia pediu assim que virou para colocar o prato com ovos sobre o balcão.  
Alice parou. Ela estava com um cervo no farol. Ela acredita mesmo nesse casamento falso? "K, eu tenho que te dizer algo..." ela começou, assim que pode sair do estado de choque. A menina já tinha virado pronta para checar os Waffles.  
"Ok, existe algo te incomodando sobre ele?" Dhalia se ofereceu, tentando ignorar a sensação irritante como um punhal atravessando o peito. Alice esperou a menina se virar para ela, Dhalia colocou o prato de Waffles sobre o balcão e olhou para a mulher, esperando o que ela poderia dizer. "Dhalia..." Alice começou, fazendo questão de usar o nome correto, para demonstrar que estava mesmo sendo séria sobre isso.  
"Eu não sou realmente casada..."  
O queixo da menina caiu. "Como não? Eu vi as fotos, um monte delas, você usa uma aliança nesse colar e tudo mais!" Agora a menina apontou para o peito de Alice. Finalmente ela percebeu o significado do anel pendurado no colar de Alice. "É parte do disfarce... Olhe" Alice disse puxando a Aliança da corrente para poder mostrar o que estava gravado no interior. Dhalia não pode acreditar quando leu "Propriedade de Umbrella Corporation" gravado na aliança.

"Alice! E por que você não me disse antes?" A menina quase gritou. Como é que ela podia enganá-la sobre isso? "Hey, é meu trabalho não se esqueça! E além do mais eu nunca achei que fosse fazer diferença..." Alice comentou, esperando por mais algum tipo de reação da menina. É, é isso, ela jogou o cartão da importância. "E como isso não importaria? Você não ser casada faz toda a diferença!" Dhalia disse, sendo incapaz de esconder o sorriso pela revelação, e se esquecendo também de mascarar as emoções.  
"E que diferença seria esta?" a realidade a bateu com o comentário da mulher.

Merda.

"huh...E-eu...Eu posso passar mais tempo com você sem o peso de estar te roubando do seu suposto marido" ela disse com um sorriso torto. "E meus amigos não vão pensar que sou uma maluca que só gosta de estar com pessoas mais velhas e casadas..." A adolescente completou corando no processo.  
"Oh... Então se eu fosse casada você não iria manter um relacionamento comigo?" Alice pediu, usando propositalmente todas as palavras. Dhalia parou para prestar bem atenção nos olhos da mulher. Porque ela sempre sentia que havia algo mais em quase tudo o que Alice dizia? Piscando um pouco para tentar afastar do pensamento que a palavra "relacionamento" trazia, ela respondeu "É provável que não, Alice... Afinal como as pessoas iriam olhar pra mim, sendo amiga de alguém com tanta diferença de idade e tudo mais..." - "Hey! Você não está me chamando de velha, não é? Porque nós temos apenas quatro anos e meio de diferença!" Alice disse fazendo beicinho. Dhalia não pode deixar de rir, e o peso saindo de sobre os ombros dela. Alice não era casada...

"Não, você não é muito velha..." ela sorriu maior quando viu Alice fazer uma careta de decepcionada com o 'muito'. "Ok, ok, você é nova Alice! Nova, bonita, solteira e tudo mais!" ela não resistiu e teve que fazer a morena sorrir de novo. Alice reagiu como esperado, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A morena deixou algumas notas sobre balcão e se levantou. "Ok, k-mart! Até amanhã!" Ela foi até a porta e olhou para trás mais uma vez. "E não se esqueça que isso é um segredo!"

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Morgan**

-Morgan POV

Eu não acredito que estou aqui.

Eu realmente não posso acreditar que ela me fez vir até aqui com essa mulher desconhecida.

Ela quer que eu pense o quê?

Ou ela acha absolutamente normal passar todas as manhãs com essa Alice, sem mesmo um bom motivo.

Alice está todos os dias no café. Alice me salvou do Marcus. Final de semana com Alice. Alice é casada. Alice não é casada. Oh, e isso é um segredo a nível nacional. Alice é tão legal.

E eu aqui.

Será que ela realmente não percebe o modo com essa mulher olha pra ela?

Será que ela é mesmo tão ingênua para não perceber o quanto elas estão sentadas próximas agora?

"Hey, Morgan! Você está bem?" Ela me questiona com um sorriso. Dhalia, sempre tão ingênua. "Oh, sim, me desculpe, eu apenas me perdi em pensamentos" ela apenas sorri pra mim e volta pra conversa animada com Alice. Eu suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar um gole da minha Coca-cola, eu aceitei o convite, então vou ter que esperar até o fim disso.

Ah, claro, me desculpe por todo esse mau humor. Apenas é fato que minha melhor amiga foi roubada bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Tudo começou com esse convite para irmos ao cinema, parece que ela ainda não quer ficar totalmente sozinha com Alice, o que por enquanto é bom pra mim. E eu aceitei. Eu ainda não acredito que aceitei, porém.

Foi horrível passar a tarde toda assistindo as duas tendo essa troca de olhares irritante. E eu não pude fazer nada. Dhalia nunca me disse uma palavra, mas foi depois daquele maldito final de semana que ela estava com esse brilho diferente todas as vezes que falamos de Alice. E o que essa mulher pensa? Só porque ela é jovem não significa que ela pode sair flertando com uma colegial. Bem, tudo bem que elas não estão flertando abertamente, mas Dhalia ainda é menor de idade. Isso seria um problema. Quem sabe eu não posso denunciá-la? Deixá-la na cadeia por alguns anos e eu poderia agir...

Oh, não, Dhalia me mataria se descobrisse.

Sim, eu sou apaixonada por essa garota. Esse é todo o problema. Eu assisti a cada vez que um namorado idiota a chutou, eu estava lá todas as vezes que ela começou a chorar. Eu estive lá todo ano, desde o nosso quinto ano para ser exata. São seis ou sete anos. E ela nunca prestou atenção. Bem, não é como se eu tivesse feito algumas coisa, ela sempre foi hétero e eu tive aprender a ter só sua amizade.

Então Alice apareceu.

E eu precisei passar por todos os momentos desta tarde, tive que apenas observar como a mulher olhava pra ela, como Dhalia não pensou duas vezes em esconder o rosto no ombro dela quando o filme ficou muito feio. Qual é... Era só "Jogos Mortais" nada muito sério... Bom, na verdade eu não estava prestando atenção ao filme para saber. Eu estava mais preocupada quando Alice passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, e nem fez aquele clichê de se espreguiçar! Ela foi direto ao ponto! E Dhalia? Hunf! Ela se escondeu mais na mulher.

Alice nunca me tratou mal, muito pelo contrário. Ela foi gentil, embora Dhalia me diga que ela é doce, eu percebi que ela é bem reservada, quase confundida com fria. Mas ela não sabe o quanto eu posso querer odiá-la nesse momento. Quer dizer, eu gosto dela com pessoa, e seria fácil se apaixonar por esse sorriso também, mas ela levou Dhalia de mim, e isso me irrita. Muito.

"Hey! Perdida nos pensamentos de novo?" É ela mais uma vez, parece que finalmente vamos embora. "Oh, me desculpe mais uma vez, querida" assim que a frase sai dos meus lábios Alice me joga um olhar... Curioso?

"Tem certeza de que está bem Morgan, você quase não conversou conosco..." Alice tenta me fazer falar. É claro que não, você nem sequer largou da minha garota hoje. "Desculpe, mas eu não me sinto muito à vontade com pessoas novas." Eu falei olhando séria. "Eu entendo, podemos fazer isso mais vezes, se você quiser..." Nem morta! "Quem sabe..." Eu exijo um sorriso de mim, afinal Dhalia está com uma expressão horrível. "Morgan!" Ela finalmente solta "O que?" eu tento parecer ingênua. "Não fale assim com Alice!" Ela coloca a mão sobre um dos ombros da mulher de forma protetora.  
"Hey K, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que Morgan não quis ser indelicada..." Ah, eu quis sim. Eu assisto como ela joga aquele sorriso para Dhalia, e que história é essa de 'K'? Dhalia sorri de volta antes de jogar aquele olhar de 'vamos conversar mais tarde' na minha direção. Alice se levanta da mesa e nos diz que é hora de ir.

Ok.

Acabou.

Ou quase.

A ida até minha casa é quase em completo silêncio, a não ser pelo CD que toca no rádio do carro. Obviamente no banco de trás eu tento ignorar todas vezes que uma rouba uma olhar para o outra.

Oh Deus, isso é deprimente!

Eu apenas murmuro um Adeus antes de sair do carro. Parece que não é suficiente, eu escuto uma das portas bater e depois passos atrás de mim.

"Morgan, espere, por favor!" É ela me pedindo mais uma vez. Eu continuo até chegar na varanda de casa, e parou antes de abrir a porta. "Sim" eu espero ela chegar.

"O que houve com você hoje? Era para ser uma tarde legal, e eu queria te apresentar a Alice e tudo mais" Será que ela não consegue uma frase sem o nome "Alice" no meio? "Olha Dhalia, eu estou cansada. Alguns problemas e eu não estou bem..." Eu falo tentando soar como uma desculpa. "Ok, mas vamos conversar sobre depois. E sobre esses seus problemas também" ela diz antes de abrir os braços para me dar um abraço.

Mesmo que eu esteja chateada eu não posso resistir. Eu a abraço de volta, olhando para frente do meu quintal, Alice está com o vidro baixo, assistindo nossa interação. Eu propositalmente encaixo meu nariz na dobra do pescoço de Dhalia e aspiro um pouco do perfume que eu amo, duvido que ela já possa dar um abraço assim. "Não se preocupe Morgan, eu estarei aqui, sempre" ela diz enquanto alisa meu cabelo. Oh, como isso se sente tão bem...

Antes que fique demasiado estranho, eu puxo pra trás e dou um sorriso verdadeiro a ela. "Ok, vejo você amanhã?" Eu peço, sabendo que é Domingo, dia de folga no k-mart. "Oh, sim! Eu venho depois do almoço!" ela sorri daquele jeito que eu adoro e vai embora em direção ao carro. Eu suspiro profundamente e reparo que Alice está de novo com aquele olhar... Curioso. Ela acena e sorri pra mim antes de sair com o carro. Ela é simpática, mas levou minha Dhalia de mim.

Eu me viro e abro a porta fazendo o caminho direto para o meu quarto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, ok. Alice tem um concorrente! Eu achei que realmente precisava desenvolver alguns personagens a mais pra essa história. E esta é uma fic Resident Evil, em algum momento o apocalipse acontecerá, aguarde.

E a partir daqui, vou escrever em 1ª pessoa, eu realmente aprecio escrever assim.

 _ **N/A²: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Primeira Despedida**

-Alice PDV

Eu realmente estava curiosa por saber o que tinha de errado com aquela garota.

Eu acabei tirando as minhas dúvidas quando ela deu aquele abraço. Ele foi... Íntimo. Algo que eu não tinha com K. Talvez fosse isso que ela quis me mostrar.

Eu parei o carro na frente da casa de Dhalia e como parece que ela estava perdida em pensamentos também, eu tive tempo para descer e abrir a porta pra ela. Foi bobo, eu admito, mas eu gosto.

Teatralmente esticando a mão pra ela, ela desceu do carro. Ela não soltou minha mão, porém. Caminhamos até a porta da casa, e ela parou. "Alice, foi bem legal esse tempo com vocês, me desculpe por Morgan... Eu não sei o que deu nela..." Eu adorava quando ela fazia esse rosto de confusão. Parece que a amiga dela era mais perceptiva do que eu imaginei, eu estava apenas esperando o melhor momento. Definitivamente não era agora, não com tudo acontecendo dentro da Corporação. Eram os últimos passos, íamos revelar tudo. E eu também tinha que considerar o tempo dessa menina, afinal ela era só uma adolescente, e até onde consta, hétero. Eu não tinha intenção de fazer nada, Até ela descobrir. Porém, a partir do blush quando ela constatou as mãos ainda dadas, algo me diz que não vai demorar muito.

"Perdida nos meus olhos de novo?" eu brinquei quando ela trancou os olhos com os meus. Eu me perdia nos dela também. Era linda a forma como ela corava quando eu fiz qualquer movimento. Com os dos meus dedos eu tracei a linha do maxilar, parando sob o que queixo a fazendo olhar pra mim. "Boa noite" eu falei num sussurro. Ela apenas sorriu, e eu sabia que esse seria um momento ideal para um beijo, mas não seria hoje. Ao invés disso eu só a puxei num abraço, a sentindo relaxar nos meus braços.

Eu a senti encaixar o nariz na curva do meu pescoço. Era isso então, eu já estava bem perto.

Com um sorriso no rosto eu me afastei e sorri uma última vez antes de ir em direção ao carro.

Eu corri sem parar até a mansão, meu expediente começava em uma hora e eu não deveria me atrasar.

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

Eu entrei em casa assim que o Audi deixou minha garagem. Mais uma vez encostei-me a minha porta. "Dhalia é você?" O som suave da voz da minha mãe vindo da cozinha. "Sim, mãe. Eu vou subindo..." eu disse antes de ir em direção ao meu quarto.  
Eu não podia deixar de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Pela primeira vez nós apenas saímos. Tudo bem, não foi uma data, mas não estávamos presas a aquele balcão do k-mart. Eu adorei cada momento do filme, mesmo passando pelos treze tons de vermelho quando ela me puxou para os braços. Só pode ter sido porque eu não pude me impedir de me esconder no ombro dela quando houve alguma parte assustadoras. Quer dizer, eu sempre me escondo em Morgan quando é muito ruim, eu não penso que isso pode ser um problema, houve até mesmo algumas vezes em que ela me segurou junto.

Morgan...

Eu não sei o que deu nela. Isso pode ser um sério problema. Eu quero ter minha duas amigas juntas, para podermos fazer isso mais vezes. Embora eu não saiba como ela vai se sentir quando eu disser a ela que tenho uma queda por Alice. Talvez não seja tão ruim, só espero não perdê-la...

Eu não sei se vou poder continuar escondendo isso por mais tempo, eu não sei como vou conseguir contar o que sinto de verdade para Alice. Eu realmente não sei.

Porque se despedidas como essas continuarem acontecendo, eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou ficar sem tentar beijá-la. Eu ainda estremeço só em lembrar do toque dela na minha pele, e aqueles olhos...

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Domingo no Parque**

Eu fiz o máximo para acalmar minha agitação enquanto subi a escada indo para o quarto dela. "Morgan? Posso entrar?" eu disse dando duas batidas na porta. "Vá embora Dhalia!" eu ouvi, sabendo que ela estava chorando. Ignorando o pedido eu forcei a maçaneta. Curiosamente estava aberta, talvez ela quisesse que eu entrasse. "Morgan, o que há de errado?" eu pedi, mais uma vez, a encontrando encolhida contra a cabeceira da cama.  
Eu fechei a porta, e caminhei até estar sentada ao lado dela na cama. "Você pode me dizer... Assim, se eu sou culpada eu vou pedir desculpas. Ou se for algum problema eu vou te ajudar" eu tentei soar agradável. "Eu não posso te dizer Dhalia..." ela murmurou olhando o espaço vazio a frente. "Mour você pode me dizer tudo, somos melhores amigas, certo?" eu joguei baixo usando o apelido, fazia lembrar "Amour", amor em francês.  
Ela finalmente olhou pra mim, todas as vezes em que ela chorava o verde dos olhos dela se pronunciavam mais. "Você não vai conversar mais comigo depois, e eu gosto de sua amizade" ela falou tentando parar de chorar. Eu suspirei antes de subir completamente sobre a cama e agarrá-la num abraço.  
Ela é Claro, relutou e eu tive que segurá-la a força até ela relaxar. Quando finalmente parou se inclinou escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, mesmo depois que ela parou de chorar. Eu puxei para trás antes de segurar sob o queixo dela, a obrigando a olhar pra mim. "Você vai me contar agora?" eu pedi baixinho. Ela se soltou da minha mão e se aconchegou mais nos meus braços. Estranho, Morgan sempre foi atenciosa e sempre tivemos abraços assim, mas ela nunca fez o tipo sentimental. Tudo era uma piada para minha sempre alegre Morgan.

"Talvez você possa me dar alguns dias para te dizer...?" ela pediu baixinho. "É claro, eu vou estar sempre aqui" eu terminei. Satisfeita porque ela tinha decidido me contar.

Morgan adormeceu no meu abraço algum tempo depois, eu fiz o máximo para não acordá-la, mas foi impossível. No fim eu acabei preparando-a para dormir, era engraçado, porque ela sempre foi mais protetora do que eu. Acho que pela primeira vez estava desempenhando meu papel de amiga mais velha.

"Boa noite, Mour" eu disse colocando um beijo na testa dela antes de sair.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Não vou te contar...**

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

Eu calmamente bati na porta da minha melhor amiga. Era um domingo de sol, era um dia realmente bonito.

"Olá!" Ela disse com aquele sorriso incrível. Não demorou muito para ela me puxar no nosso famoso abraço. Eu adorava a forma como Morgan sempre foi carinhosa comigo, eu não queria perder isso...

"O dia está bonito, eu pensei que poderíamos sair e dar uma volta pelo parque..." Eu falei quando ela puxou pra trás. "Ok!" Ela pulou para dentro e eu decidi apenas esperar do lado de fora.

Não foi mais que um minuto para ela aparecer com o capacete e chaves nas mãos. Eu tinha comprado uma Dyna Glide, uma versão de Harley Davidson, no último verão. Morgan se apaixonou pela moto, então eu a ajudei a comprar uma no aniversário de 16 anos dela. É claro que a mãe dela ainda olha com cara feia pra mim por colocar a filha dela em um suposto "risco de vida", mas já faz mais de um ano e nunca sofremos um acidente...

"Pronta?" ela chamou, saindo da garagem. "Sempre!"

Rodamos suavemente até o Parque Municipal de Racoon. Eu gostava de vir aqui, ambas gostávamos.

Era calmo o suficiente. "Morgan, eu queria saber por que você reagiu daquela maneira com Alice" Eu fui direta, dessa maneira poderíamos nos entender e ter o resto da tarde em perfeita calmaria. Eu me surpreendi ao ver ela sentar na borda do lago com uma carranca no rosto. "Eu não gosto muito dela..." ela admitiu baixinho. "Por que não? Eu não entendo... Você estava tão bem sobre isso..." Um sentimento ruim passou por mim, se ela já não gostava de Alice agora... "Ela roubou você de mim..." Ela terminou quando eu sentei ao lado dela. "Hey, você é minha melhor amiga, ninguém pode me 'roubar' de você..." eu tentei tranquilizá-la, mas parece que só fez aumentar a dor nos olhos dela. "É só isso?" eu pedi quando ela baixou os olhos novamente. Ela suspirou fortemente antes de olhar nos meus olhos de novo, uma emoção estranha jogando nos olhos dela... Espere. Não tão estranha assim... Alice me olhava da mesma maneira... "Sim, isto é tudo" ela falou e os olhos dela voltaram para o lago. O que há de errado? Eu decidi não insistir por hoje. "Que tal um piquenique?" eu falei batendo de leve meu ombro com o dela. Pelo menos eu a fiz sorrir. Morgan tinha uma dos sorrisos mais bonitos que já vi... "Boa idéia..." ela murmurou com um pouco mais de entusiasmo enquanto reparava na pequena cesta que estava do meu lado.

A tarde passou em uma calma perfeita, como o planejado. Morgan e eu voltamos a falar sobre os mais diversos assuntos, ela realmente era uma pessoa animada, mas nunca a queira ver de mau humor... Não, não...

Eu estava encostada contra uma árvore com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela, que estava encostado sobre meu peito, estava anoitecendo e o pôr-do-sol era lindo. "Precisamos ir embora..." eu disse, não era bom ficar no parque à noite. Ela não respondeu. "Morgan, acorde" eu disse próxima ao ouvido dela. Até eu fui capaz de senti-la estremecer antes que ela se afastou de mim. "O que foi isso?" eu pedi obviamente com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Oh, talvez o vento me fez tremer" ela disse evitando meus olhos. "Morgan, eu sei bem quando você mente..." Eu disse enquanto levantávamos.  
"Não foi nada Dhalia! Ou você vai ficar prestando atenção em todos os meus movimentos?" ela disse séria de repente. Ah, mas eu adorava vê-la assim. "Algum problema com isso? Ou não posso mais observar você?" eu disse tentando um sorriso persuasivo. "N-não..." ela corou. Corou? "Morgan, você nunca cora! O que está havendo?" eu disse quando ela resolveu caminhar até o estacionamento. "Nada Dhalia!" E então ela começou a caminhar mais rápido.  
Eu a segui e assim que pude agarrei o braço dela, a obrigando a virar e olhar pra mim, não foi uma boa idéia, porém. Da maneira como a virei, eu a puxei forte demais, fazendo-a quase cair sobre mim. Eu podia sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto. Os olhos dela finalmente encontraram os meus.  
"O que há de errado?" eu pedi calmamente, ainda sem me afastar. A emoção jogando nos olhos dela de novo. "Dhalia, me solta..." ela pediu. "Ou o quê?" eu estava começando a cansar desse jogo. "Eu estou pedindo para você me soltar." ela falou fechando os olhos. Ela não estava nervosa, não exatamente, mas sua respiração estava errática. "Não. Não antes de você me contar o que há de errado".  
Eu sabia que estava forçando, mas isso tinha que se resolver. Ela abriu os olhos novamente, aquele mesmo olhar. O que poderia ser? Antes que eu tivesse uma resposta ela respirou fundo e conseguiu se soltar das minhas mãos e sair para o estacionamento.  
Eu fui atrás dela, é claro.

"Morgan, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa" eu disse enquanto ela subia na moto. Ela nunca agiu dessa maneira, eu realmente não posso dizer o que é. Minha melhora amiga saiu em disparada, provavelmente em direção a casa dela. Eu também subi na minha Dyna e fui mais uma vez atrás dela.

Parei em frente a garagem da residência Stolks segundos antes de ouvi-la bater a porta da frente. Eu deixei a moto no meio fio antes de correr até a varanda, Senhora Juliet já estava parada na porta com as sobrancelhas juntas. "Desculpe, senhora Stolks eu não sei o que houve com a Morgan, estávamos no parque e ela ficou brava. Eu posso conversar com ela?" eu pedi, esperando que ela não resolvesse ser super protetora agora. "Sim, sim. Afinal vocês são melhores amigas" ela disse me oferecendo um sorriso.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Porque um banco**

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

Eram quase oito meses desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Alice estava sempre radiante durante nossos cafés da manhã.

Morgan ainda não tinha me dito nada, e eu optei por não forçar nada sobre ela.

Embora eu precise ressaltar que a amizade entre ela e Alice estava começando a funcionar. Eu esperava que até o fim desse ano nós pudéssemos ser um trio perfeito.

Eu ainda não tinha dito a Alice que estava apaixonada por ela, mas foi ficando cada vez mais insuportável ter que dar apenas um abraço de despedida.

"Hey, você ainda está aí?" ela balançou a mão frente do meu rosto. "Oh, sim... Desculpe por isso" eu disse prestando atenção como o sorriso dela se tornava maior. "Alice! Pare de ficar me encarando assim!" eu disse cobrindo o meu próprio rosto com as mãos. Eu a ouvi rir, e sabia que era aquele meu sorriso favorito.

Alice e eu estávamos cada vez mais perto, e era difícil distinguir o que ela queria. Às vezes parece que ela sabe que eu tenho uma queda por ela, ou então não haveria motivo para ela deixar o rosto tão perto do meu.

Hoje não estávamos no k-mart, ela resolveu me levar de lá. Por algum motivo, Sr. Morrice nem se quer protestou. E agora eu estava aqui, sentada nesse restaurante com ela. Qual o motivo exato? Eu não sei.

Oh, era um sábado. Exatamente 8h da noite, como eu verifiquei no meu relógio.

"Será que eu posso te levar para outro lugar?" ela pediu erguendo a sobrancelha perfeita. Eu engoli em seco, fazendo o máximo para conter meus hormônios adolescentes. "S-sim..." eu disse hesitante. Ela fez um sinal ao nosso garçom "Algo em que posso ajudá-la?" o jovem loiro disse com um sorriso excessivamente brilhante apenas em direção a ela. "Sim, a conta, por favor" Alice falou séria. O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez, e saiu. Alice manteve os olhos em mim, enquanto eu terminava meu refrigerante. O garçom voltou com uma pequena pasta preta na mão. Alice entregou algumas notas a ele, "Algo mais em que posso ser útil?" O garoto falou, abertamente flertando com ela. Alice ergueu a sobrancelha na direção do menino e depois virou para olhar pra mim. Pobre garoto, eu conhecia bem aquele olhar travesso. "Não, obrigada..." ela disse se levantando da cadeira "Está pronta para ir, amor?" ela esticou a mão na minha direção enquanto eu levantei. Oh! Ela estava sendo séria?! Eu apenas agarrei a mão dela, olhando para o garçom. A boca dele estava aberta em um pequeno o. "Sim, vamos querida" Alice ainda estava em frente a mesa, pegando a bolsa e laçando o braço ao redor da minha cintura. Ela me puxou mais apertado contra o lado dela.

Saímos do restaurante e ela ainda não tinha me soltado do abraço. "Alice" eu disse apontando para a mão descansando no meu quadril. "Está te incomodando?" ela perguntou olhando para frente "Não, mas... Mas e você?" eu perguntei, grata por ela não estar olhando pra mim e me ver corar. "Não" foi nada mais do que um sussurro como resposta.

Continuamos andando, e ao invés de ir para o estacionamento, ela me levou até o píer na beira do lago. Racoon tinha lagos por toda parte, era incrível e bonito. Apontando para um banco ela soltou a mão da minha cintura e se sentou. Eu quase lamentei audivelmente a perda de calor, mas me sentei ao lado dela.

Ela estava olhando para o lago, de forma pensativa. Eu devia esperar algo importante, sempre é importante quando ela fica assim. Ela respirou fundo antes de se virar pra mim.  
"O que você achou da cara do nosso amigo garçom?" ela pediu com aquele sorriso de novo. "Oh... Foi... Foi... Interessante?" de repente eu estava em dúvida sobre o que responder. Ela esticou a mãos e colocou um fio rebelde atrás da minha orelha, continuando o caminho pela linha do meu maxilar, finalmente parando para segurar o lado do meu rosto, o toque espalhando pequenos choques elétricos pela minha pele. "O que iria achar se isso fosse verdade? Se eu já tivesse feito essa cena com outra mulher?" ela falou calmamente. Era um segredo, e ela estava acabando de me dizer que já esteve com outra mulher. A meu Deus... Eu devia estar eufórica, mas eu não tive uma única reação. Ela tentou puxar a mão de volta, mas eu segurei no lugar.  
"Alice, o que você está dizendo?" eu pedi não encontrando minha própria voz. "Eu sou gay" ela falou baixinho, hesitante. WOW! "E só agora você me diz isso?!" eu devo ter sido enérgica demais, porque ela tentou puxar a mão mais uma vez. Eu fiz questão de colocar minha mão no ombro dela, sinalizando que eu não queria que ela se afastasse. "Alice, eu... Eu não sei o que pensar, você abriu uma grande possibilidade agora" eu falei, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

"Dhalia, eu queria te dizer antes, mas eu não achei importante, não necessário" ela disse baixinho. "Sim, como o seu falso casamento" eu murmurei com um riso, ela riu também. "Você tem algo mais a me dizer?" eu pedi quando ela desviou o olhar. "Sim" um suspiro longo "Eu vou entender se você me odiar depois disso, mas eu tenho sentimentos por você K..." ela falou puxando de uma vez a mão do meu rosto. Subindo a mão que eu tinha colocado no ombro dela até o pescoço eu me aproximei o suficiente para ela poder sentir a minha respiração batendo na pele dela. "E porque eu te odiaria?" eu pedi ainda próxima, mas sem me mover mais nenhum centímetro.

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os meus, eu podia ver aquele brilho especial lá. Ela gostava de mim. Agora fazia sentido!

Ela sorriu, enquanto eu me perdi nos azuis cristalinos. Eu podia sentir a respiração superficial no meu rosto. E este era o momento que eu tanto esperava...

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Rain O'Campo**

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

"Que porra é essa?!" Uma voz gritou atrás de nós, eu rapidamente soltei o pescoço de Alice e olhei ao redor procurando a dona da voz. "Rain! O quê... Você está louca?" Alice quase gritou do meu lado.

"Quer dizer que você é a cadela sortuda?" a mulher perguntou na minha direção. "Rain, pare com isso agora!" Alice se levantou do banco indo em direção a ela "Calma, querida... Só estou cumprimentando sua nova namorada..." a maneira como ela disse nova, fez soar como se a antiga tivesse sido importante... Importante...Oh! Deve ter sido ela.  
"Ok, e então você estraga o nosso momento?" Alice correu as mãos pelos fio castanhos, exasperada. "Desculpe amor, não me diga que era para ser o primeiro beijo?" a mulher, Rain, perguntou apontando o dedo com desdém.

"Sim!" Alice bateu os braços ao lado do corpo. Eu ri com a tamanha frustração dela. "Oh merda! Desculpe..." pela primeira vez Rain pareceu realmente arrependida por se intrometer e deu de ombros e jogou um sorriso amarelo. "Mas por que você demorou tanto? Já faz meses que você só sabe falar dela!" a mulher começou rindo novamente.

"Oh Rain, vá embora antes que eu faça alguma coisa com você!" Alice disse, mas seu tom ainda era um pouco divertido "Ok, ok...Ou melhor, acho que não! " ela disse se virando para mim mais uma vez. Ela correu até o banco e se sentou ao meu lado. "Você está bem com isso querida, senão eu posso dar um jeito de tirá-la de perto de você..." ela falou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo, mesmo com Alice a dois passos de distância "Eu posso ouvir você sabe..." Alice disse, como se lendo meus pensamentos "Duhh" a mulher parecia irredutível. Ela se virou para mim novamente com uma sobrancelha erguida esperando pela resposta. "S-sim, eu estou bem com ela" eu falei tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Ela continuou me encarando, como se para testar minha resposta. "Mesmo se ela quiser sair com você em público? Alice não é o tipo que fica muito tempo escondida..." ela falou estreitando os olhos.  
"Rain! Qual é sua?" Alice estava... Rindo? "Eu tenho que avisar a garota a que ela está destinada..." ela falou como se fosse apenas uma realidade comum. "Sim, eu estou bem com este também" eu falei olhando para Alice, ganhando um sorriso dela. Parece que Rain estava ajudando a resolver algumas questões que com certeza teríamos pela frente.

"Wow, o que você fez com ela? Parece que ela está mesmo apaixonada..." Rain disse colocando um pequeno soco na lateral de Alice, a fazendo pular para trás. "Ok, garotinha! Você vem comigo!" ela falou de repente se levantando, e pegando minha mão. "O quê? Para onde?" eu pedi enquanto ela me puxava em direção ao um Mustang . "Para sua casa! Ou você acha que vou te deixar sozinha por aí com uma mulher que gosta de mulheres?" ela pediu parecendo óbvia.

"Então, você deveria deixá-la sozinha!" eu ouvi Alice dizer atrás de nós "Mas ela não está perdidamente apaixonada por mim, e eu não tenho motivos para pular sobre ela, idiota" a mulher gritou de volta como se fosse obvio novamente. Ótimo, agora eu estava sendo sequestrada por uma outra lésbica maluca.  
"Hey!" eu disse puxando meu braço do aperto dela. Ela parou e se virou para mim, com um rosto em plena questão. "Eu vou, mas posso andar sozinha!" eu disse começando a caminhar novamente. "Parece que dessa vez você acertou Alice!" ela fez um sinal de ok em direção a outra mulher. "Tenha cuidado com ela!" Alice disse, indo para o Audi. O quê? Ela vai mesmo deixar essa mulher me levar? "Alice! Você vai deixá-la me levar assim?" Eu disse, o desespero finalmente me batendo. Ela gargalhou, "Desculpe K, melhor deixa-la fazer isso de uma vez, ou será pior mais tarde..." Ah meu Deus...

A porta do Mustang estava aberta, esperando para eu entrar. "Vamos, eu prometo não te machucar..." veio a voz de dentro dele.

Merda.

Assim que entrei no Mustang ela saiu do estacionamento. Rápido demais. "Rain, você sabe pra onde está indo?" eu perguntei quando ela alcançou a avenida principal "Não, estou esperando você dizer... Ao contrário da sua namorada, eu não sou um dos chefões que pode saber tudo..." ela falou com um som de "duh". Eu ri, "Você tem que chegar na Carlingtoon, número 361" eu expliquei, puxando o cinto. "Sim, senhora..." ela falou como uma taxista, antes de acelerar mais o carro. Dessa maneira estaríamos lá em menos de 10 minutos.

"E então, seu café deve ser muito bom. Ela só sabe falar sobre isso..." Rain começou, enquanto fazia uma curva acentuada "Talvez, ela gosta" eu disse me segurando no banco, Rain pegou pelo canto dos olhos e riu. "Que bom. Alguém tem que saber fazer um café a manhã pra vocês, cá entre nós, ela é horrível tentando fazer ovos mexidos" a mulher disse antes de fazer uma bola com o chiclete. "Hum... Como você sabe?..." eu quase me chutei depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca, era obvio não? Ela olhou pra mim, e mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, me exibindo uma carreira de perfeitos dentes brancos num sorriso pateta. "Sim, já tentamos o lance do namoro, mas eu e Alice nascemos para ser só melhores amigas..." ela disse ainda olhando para mim, um farol iluminando o rosto dela... Farol? "Olhe pra frente!" eu quase gritei, mas não funcionou. Ela sorriu maior e fez uma bola com o chiclete. "Piloto de teste para tudo o que pode se mover, querida... Aviões, tanques, helicópteros, carros, motos... Seja o que for, eu sou a pessoa para pilotar... Não se preocupe, não vamos bater..." ela falou desviando de um carro que parecia estar andando para trás...

Chegamos a minha casa finalmente, com um suspiro eu soltei o cinto. "Ok, obrigada pela carona Rain..." eu falei tentando abrir a porta. "No, no...Temos o que falar ainda..." ela disse me fazendo sentar de volta no banco. "Olha, eu brinquei sobre muita coisa hoje, mas eu estava falando sério na maior parte" ela disse, parecendo séria por um momento. Ela sorriu antes de correr a mão pelo cabelo e descansá-la na parte de baixo do volante. "Alice é um a pessoa doce. Você vai descobrir com o tempo, K" - "Oh não, mais uma com o apelido!" eu disse deixando as mãos cair no meu colo. Rain riu, "Ela disse que você gosta..." "pfttt" eu respondi jogando as mãos para o alto em rendição a fazendo rir mais.

"Ok, desculpe. Mas você vai notar logo que ela pode ser bem protetora também. Não como ciumenta, mas ela gosta de estar lá todas as vezes em que você pode estar em perigo. É realmente estranho, não me pergunte como ela sabe que você pode estar em apuros, nem eu sei exatamente como ela faz isso até hoje." ela disse como se fosse algo simples.

"Ok, eu posso entender..." Um flash da cena com Marcus passou pela minha mente. Rain se inclinou um pouco mais perto de mim, um tilintar de placas chamou minha atenção olhando para o pescoço dela, eu percebi uma corrente com as mesmas placas que Alice tinha, nas de Rain estavam gravadas "Ocampo".

"Vocês trabalham juntas?" foi o primeiro sinal que veio da minha mente. Rain, como Alice, escondeu as placas dentro da camiseta e acenou "Nós estamos juntas nessa sim. Dhalia, algumas coisas podem começar a acontecer daqui pra frente. Quer dizer, você pode ter problemas com sua família ou amigos... Mas pode me ligar sempre que precisar." ela entregou um cartão preto com letras brancas pra mim. "Ok, obrigada Rain" eu disse sorrindo antes de abrir a porta. "A qualquer hora" ela falou antes de sair cantando pneus.

Minha mãe saiu logo em seguida, "O que é isso querida?" ela falou correndo em minha direção "Está tudo bem?" ela estava alarmada. "Oh, sim mãe... É só a melhor amiga de Alice, parece que ela queria conversar comigo..." eu disse ainda com a mente perdida em pensamentos "E você estava com ela?" ela perguntou hesitante. "Sim... Mas ela é legal..." eu falei distraída... "Ah, sim... Vamos entrar? Está frio... E me conte sobre seu jantar com Alice" eu congelei. "Como você sabe que era um jantar, e com Alice?" eu pedi começando a caminhar até a varanda. "Eu percebi querida, hoje é sábado. E quando você chegou mais cedo do K-mart com ela, ela me avisou que iria levá-la para um jantar. E não tinha mais ninguém com vocês".

Oh, será que era tão obvio assim? "Mãe, eu e Alice somos amigas, é natural sair de vez em quando..." eu falei, tentando desviar do neon "encontro" piscando na minha mente. "Oh sim, querida! E eu já disse que gosto de Alice e não vejo problemas em vocês saírem juntas..." Jesus, ela estava lendo pensamentos hoje? "Que bom mãe, fico feliz..." foi tudo o que consegui antes de colocar um beijo de boa noite na bochecha dela e ir para o meu quarto. Eu tinha muito para pensar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Assunto Público**

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

"E você entrou no carro com ela?!" Morgan perguntou com os olhos arregalados pra mim "Sim, ela me levou direto pra casa" eu estava contando o que tinha acontecido no último sábado, claro que eu estava pulando as partes mais embaraçosas. Eu ainda não estava pronta para dizer a ela ainda. "E o que ela fez?" Morgan perguntou. A curiosidade sempre tirava o melhor dela "Nada, só me disse algumas coisas sobre Alice. Sabe, dever de melhor amiga..." eu falei dando de ombros "Oh, então eu posso ter minha 'conversa de melhor amiga' com Alice também certo?" ela falou estreitando os olhos. Eu dei um tapinha no ombro dela a obrigando olhar pra mim "Nem pense em torturá-la Mour!" ela esfregou o braço e soltou um riso mal "Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas pode ser uma boa idéia" ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pra mim. Eu escondi um riso fechando a porta do armário com um grande estrondo, estávamos na escola e era hora de ir embora.

Estudávamos durante a noite para poder manter um trabalho melhor durante o dia. Eu no k-mart e Morgan numa oficina mecânica, já que ela era apaixonada por tudo que tinha um motor. Já era tarde, e eu estava de carona com ela. Saímos pela porta só para topar com um aglomerado de garotos em volta de um carro prata. Era um Audi, parecia o de Alice... A porta do outro lado abriu, revelando cabelos castanhos de uma mulher, dando a volta no carro com um vestido vermelho de corte diagonal e uma jaqueta de couro preta, ela veio na minha direção. O sonoro 'wow' veio de todos os garotos. E eu prendi a respiração, era ela. Eu parei congelada quando ela começou a se aproximar. Morgan murmurou algo como 'te vejo amanhã' e saiu em direção à própria moto.

Alice se aproximou e pegou minha mão, me puxando até completar o caminho dentro do abraço dela. Ela puxou pra trás pouco depois, eu me perdi nos azuis cristalinos. "Eu estava com saudade, hoje eu estive ocupada demais pela manhã... Pensei que poderia te levar para casa pelo menos..." eu só acenei com a cabeça enquanto ela traçou a linha do meu maxilar. Eu fechei os olhos quando Alice se inclinou, os lábios dela provaram macios e doces, eletricidade espalhando por todo o meu corpo quando ela deixou uma mão na minha nuca enquanto a outra puxava minha cintura mais próxima a ela. Um beijo doce e terno. Ela puxou para trás e só então eu percebi que os garotos ainda estavam lá, e mais da metade da escola ainda estava passando por nós. Alice entrelaçou os dedos com os meus e me guiou até o carro, os comentários começando instantaneamente assim que ela fechou a porta e deu a volta para o lado do motorista. Eu estava congelada no banco, até que ela saiu do estacionamento.

"Você está bem?" ela finalmente perguntou quando o silêncio ficou tenso demais. "Sim... Eu... Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso..." eu falei enquanto colocava a mão sobre meus lábios, a memória do beijo ainda fresca. "Eu achei que podia já que você disse que estava bem em estar em público" ela falou tensa de repente, eu podia ver os nós dos dedos ficando brancos como ela manteve um aperto firme no volante. Talvez ela estivesse pensando que eu estava arrependida "Alice" eu disse, esperando que ela olhasse pra mim. Ela fez, mas teve de voltar a atenção pra pista. Eu estiquei meu braço até que minha mão pudesse tocar a dela, a persuadindo a soltar do volante. Lentamente eu coloquei um beijo nas costas da mão dela, e a vi sorrir. "Eu adorei... Foi um belo de primeiro beijo se você quer saber..." eu tentei colocar um pouco de humor. Eu a vi soltar a respiração num sorriso aliviado. "Pode ter certeza, que a essa altura eu sou o alvo de maior inveja de todos os estudantes do sexo masculino de Racoon High School" ela riu mais relaxada depois disso.

Parando em frente a minha casa ela desligou o carro e se virou no banco para olhar pra mim. "Vê precisa de ajuda com seus pais?" ela perguntou, trazendo à tona algo que eu sabia que viria. "Não, eu acho que eles vão levar bem... Já que você fez todo o trabalho de se tornar agradável com eles o tempo todo..." era verdade, Alice era quase com uma outra filha para os meus pais. Ela abriu a porta, e saiu para me levar até a varanda. "Me ligue depois" ela murmurou antes de colocar mais um beijo sobre meus lábios. Alice era extremamente gentil, me fazendo sorrir mesmo ainda no beijo.

Não me leve a mal, mas todos os garotos só querem saber de enfiar a língua dentro da minha boca. Ela brincou com meus lábios antes de escovar levemente meu lábio inferior, pedindo entrada. Eu logo permiti e não me impedi de soltar um gemido abafado quando a língua dela encontrou a minha. Uma pequena batalha pelo poder, que eu não pude resistir por muito tempo, Alice ganhou.

Um último olhar, um sorriso no rosto, e ela foi embora.

Eu entrei e me encostei à porta ouvindo o som do motor do Audi se afastar.

Eu podia ouvir os passos descendo as escadas, a essa hora só tinha alguém que poderia ser.

"Já estou em casa, mãe" eu disse assim que chegamos ao mesmo tempo na sala de estar. "Dhalia, você chegou cedo..." ela apontou para o relógio na parede, que indicava 11:10, normalmente eu chego depois das 11:30. "Sim, eu peguei uma carona com Alice" eu falei enquanto colocava a mochila no sofá. Minha mãe inclinou a cabeça para o lado em um óbvio sinal de curiosidade. "Com Alice?" ela perguntou sentando no sofá com as pernas dobradas ao lado, e assim eu sabia que tinha a total atenção dela.

"Sim, eu estou com Alice" eu falei calmamente. Eu precisava contar isso a ela de qualquer maneira. "Sim, você ESTAVA com Alice. Use o tempo verbal correto, querida..." eu ri para a correção gramatical dela. "Não mãe. Eu ESTOU com Alice. Juntas" eu falei enquanto olhava para as minhas mãos. Eu brinquei com meus dedos para esperar a reação dela. Alguns segundos depois, tudo o que pode ouvir foi um riso, um riso abafado. Eu finalmente olhei pra cima, para vê-la tentando cobrir a boca com a mão, a alegria dançava nos olhos dela.

"O que... Mãe, você não vai surtar ou coisa parecida?" eu pedi, me assustando por que talvez ela pudesse estar ficando histérica. "Você está me dizendo que esta com Alice? Juntas? Como um casal?" ela falou com um sorriso pregado nos lábios. "Sim..." eu falei cautelosa.

Parece que funcionou, a realização chegou ao rosto dela. "Oh"... Ela estava estranhamente rígida, totalmente imóvel. "Mãe respire" eu tive que dizer um minuto depois. Ela soltou a respiração presa num audível suspiro. "Filha, você sabe o que está fazendo?" ela perguntou, mas foi de uma maneira doce que na verdade eu não esperava. "Sim, eu quero estar com ela" eu falei de maneira decidida. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas os olhos estavam distantes, e eu sabia no que ela estava pensando. "Seu pai não vai ficar muito feliz..." Ela completou com mais um suspiro pesado.

Olhando pra mim ela sorriu mais uma vez, "Mas eu estou a favor, desde que ela venha até em casa..." Eu ri levantando para dar um abraço nela. Eu amava muito minha mãe. "Obrigada" eu falei ainda no abraço "Eu quero que você seja feliz querida. Mas de nada" Eu ri da piada, e me afastei. "Vou falar com Daddy amanhã." eu sorri pela última vez e subi as escadas para meu quarto.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Revelações Parte I**

-Dhalia/k-mart PDV

Eu acordei com o cheiro de panquecas. Depois de vestir minha camisa e meu jeans preto e desci correndo até a cozinha, para uma total surpresa. Papai estava fazendo panquecas. "Bom dia...?" eu tentei, ele já devia ter saído quando eu estou acordada. "Precisamos conversar..." ele falou enquanto colocava um prato com um copo de leite no lugar em que eu costumo me sentar.

Um barulho me chama atenção, olhando pela porta de vidro da cozinha eu pude ver os olhos vermelhos de mãe. "O que há de errado? Por que mãe está chorando?" eu perguntei alarmada.

"Eu não quero que você volte ao k-mart" ele falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "O quê? Por quê?" foi quase um grito. "Eu preciso mesmo dizer, ou vou ter que pedir satisfações a Alice. Ela corrompeu meu anjo, ela levou minha filha para o caminho ruim. Vocês vão ser condenadas se continuarem com isso! Eu não vou deixar você ir para o inferno! Você é minha filha!" ele gritou, batendo os punhos fechados sobre a mesa.

Eu assisti o copo de leite cair, o líquido branco escorrendo pela mesa, lentamente estava chegando perto da minha chave da Dyna. "Você me ouviu? Eu não quero que você chegue perto dela! Nunca mais! E estou indo hoje falar com o Senhor Morrice, ele vai te dar a carta de demissão qualquer outro dia. E Dhalia..." eu estava petrificada, olhando em direção a ele. "Trate de esquecê-la!" assim que ele terminou a frase eu peguei as chaves da moto e saí. "Volte aqui agora, você está de castigo! Eu vou te castigar para que você não sofra as consequências eternas!". Eu o ouvi gritar através da porta. Eu vi mãe correr de volta para seu esconderijo, ela tinha colocado a Dyna para fora da garagem para mim.

Correndo pelas avenidas de Raccoon, só tinha um lugar aonde eu iria me sentir melhor.

O vento no meu rosto estava muito gelado hoje, só então eu percebi que eu tinha lágrimas espalhadas até na minha camiseta.

Eram 7h em ponto, eu desci da moto e corri em direção a um Audi, mesmo com a visão totalmente nublada eu pude vê-la vindo em minha direção. Eu corri até me chocar com os braços quentes dela.

"Shhh, está tudo bem..." ela falou enquanto corria as mãos pelas minhas costas, num gesto reconfortante.

"Não, não está Morgan! Ele está furioso" eu consegui dizer no meio de soluços. "Eu estou aqui, preciso que você se acalme..." ela murmurou contra o meu cabelo.

Ela fez algum gesto para o gerente da oficina e nos levou para o banco do outro lado da rua. Eu me agarrei contra ela, era mais fácil assim.

Morgan esperou pacientemente até que eu me acalmasse.

"Quem está furioso?" ela pediu, tirando uma mexa de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Papai" eu falei baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a voltar. "Por quê?" assim que ela falou a realidade me bateu. Eu ainda não tinha dito a ela sobre Alice.

"Morgan, eu tenho uma coisa para contar. É importante." eu disse, e ela instantaneamente ficou tensa ao meu lado. "É sobre Alice?" eu saltei com a surpresa, "Dhalia, ela te fez alguma coisa? Porque se fez..." eu levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição, fazendo-a olhar pra mim. "Não... Ela não fez nada... Nada que eu não concordasse..." eu terminei olhando para minhas mãos sobre minhas pernas. "Dhalia, o que ela fez?" Eu podia ouvir a raiva na voz dela, e não me atrevi a olhar pra cima. "Ela disse que tem sentimentos por mim..." Assim que eu terminei, Morgan saltou do banco e ficou em pé na minha frente. "O quê?! Eu sabia!" ela quase gritou.

"Mas vai ficar tudo bem, você negou ela não foi?!" eu baixei os olhos novamente.

Quando eu não percebi nenhum som vindo dela, eu olhei pra cima de novo. "É por isso que seu pai está bravo. Você gosta de garotas..." ela estava com os olhos fora de foco.

"Mour, me desc-"

"Espere!" ela me interrompeu.

"Desde quando você gosta de garotas?" ela me encarou "E-eu não sei... Desde... Alice?" eu falei, tentando entender o que ela queria.

"Mas que diferença isso faz?" eu pedi quando ela passou mais de um minuto sem dizer nada.

Morgan veio calmamente até o meu lado, e sentou no banco. Ela puxou outra mexa desordenada do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha. Eu finalmente peguei a emoção nos olhos dela. Era a mesma de Alice, como eu já imaginado ter visto antes.

"Por que você não me contou antes?" ela pediu baixinho. "O quê? Sobre garotas ou sobre Alice? Morgan, nem eu sabia que isso podia ser real, nem eu sabia que gostava de meninas. Quer dizer, isso é novo pra mim também e-" ela colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios para me impedir de continuar. "Você está tagarelando" ela falou em tom solene "Eu adoraria saber se você gostava de meninas antes. O motivo é obvio." ela terminou com um olhar grave, e a emoção estava lá de novo. Paixão.

"Mas eu queria saber quando foi que minha melhor amiga se apaixonou. E porque você não me contou quando começou... Foi naquele final de semana, não é?"

Eu sabia que ela estava forçando um sorriso de si mesma. "Morgan, não precisamos falar disso..." eu não queria que ela fizesse isso.

"Por favor, me chame de Mour..." ela pediu enquanto pegou uma das minhas mãos. Eu fiquei em silêncio e só conseguia olhar para o chão.

"Dhalia, eu estive apaixonada por você durante muito tempo. Mas eu nunca tive coragem para fazer nada. Afinal, estávamos juntas o tempo todo. Eu tive medo de perder você de uma vez. Alice foi mais corajosa. Por mais que eu odeie admitir, ela te conquistou." Morgan disse pausadamente.

"Eu estarei sempre aqui de qualquer maneira... Mas e sobre seu pai, você pode ficar em casa o quanto precisar. Até ele entender..." ela mudou de assunto rapidamente, eu ainda estava sem fôlego... Morgan gostava de mim? Todo esse tempo?

Eu voltei à realidade quando ela estalou os dedos na frente dos meus olhos, ela estava com um sorriso lindo na minha direção. "Você vai me responder, ou só vai ficar me encarando..." ela pediu naquele tom de 'duh'

"Oh, desculpe..." eu falei corando e olhando para baixo.

Ela colocou um dedo sob meu queixo e me fez olhar pra cima. "Ei, acho tão bonito quando você cora..." ela falou abruptamente. "Morgan!" Eu devo ter corado mais, porque ela começou a rir.

"Ok, desculpe... Eu disse que você pode ficar em casa, até seu pai se acalmar..." - "Oh, obrigada!"

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de puxá-la num abraço.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Revelações Parte II**

-Morgan PDV

Nunca doeu tanto ouvir alguém falar.

Nunca doeu tanto ouvir alguém ficar em silêncio.

Quando ela baixou a cabeça ao invés de me responder, eu sabia que aquele era o pior silêncio que eu iria ouvir em toda a minha vida.

Eu ignorei a dor no meu peito, e lembrei porque ela estava aqui chorando. Ao menos ela estava aqui comigo ao invés de ter corrido para Alice.

O pai dela está bravo... Eu entendo, religioso como é, isso deve ter sido um desastre.

Ela tentou se desculpar, mas eu a interrompi, eu queria saber desde quando. Quanto tempo eu perdi.

Doeu mais ainda ouvi-la dizer que foi por causa de Alice.

Ela me perguntou que diferença isso fazia...

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então eu só agi pelo impulso. Colocando uma mexa de cabelo no lugar, acariciando a pele macia do rosto dela. Eu adorava quando ela começava a tagarelar, mas não agora. A única maneira que eu encontrei foi colocar o dedo sobre os lábios dela. Isso porque eu tinha que me esforçar para não beija-la. Ela gostava de garotas... Mas ela estava com Alice.

Ela foi mais corajosa do que eu...

Mas eu já não tinha mais nada a perder.

Eu finalmente tive coragem para dizer para Dhalia que gostava dela esse tempo todo. Mas ainda estaria aqui, mesmo que houvesse Alice.

Ela pareceu ficar surpresa. A sempre ingênua Dhalia...

Eu tive que chamar a atenção dela, e oferecer novamente para ela ficar na minha casa.

Quando ela me agarrou naquele abraço, eu não pude deixar de esconder o rosto no lugar onde eu mais gostava. Eu adorava o cheiro único da combinação da pele dela com um perfume que eu mesma tinha comprado várias e várias vezes de tanto que ela gostou.

"Você pode ficar comigo na oficina então" eu disse assim que ela desligou o telefone. Parece que o Sr. Morrice recebeu ordens para não deixa-la entrar. E Alice não apareceu naquela manhã.

"Estranho, ela sempre atende as ligações. Mesmo que seja para dizer que está ocupada demais..." Eu suspirei fundo... Alice, Alice e Alice...

"Que tal lavar as Dynas?" eu perguntei, já que o tempo estava quente hoje.

"Parece bom..."

Ela me ajudou a lavar as motos, Dhalia sempre gostou de mecânica, mas era boa mesmo com informática. Ela podia fazer qualquer coisa que precisassemos. Eu tinha dado umas lições de mecânica em troca de uns 'favores virtuais'. Quer dizer, eu sou boa também, mas ela é mestre nisso.

O dia passou razoavelmente bem, ela parou de verificar o celular a cada cinco minutos depois do meio-dia. Voltamos pra casa, e como ela passava muito tempo lá, tinha algumas roupas para poder trocar.

Logo já era hora de ir para a escola.

"Talvez ela vá me buscar. Posso ir de carona com você então?". Ela me pediu e eu sorri. "É claro!"

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **O Apocalipse**

-Morgan PDV

Chegamos à escola por volta de 7h, corremos para a primeira aula.

Dhalia e eu temos quase todas as aulas juntas, o que é bom e ruim. Hoje por exemplo, foi bom. Depois de atender uma ligação do pai, ela passou as próximas aulas segurando minha mão. Eu sei que é muito infantil, mas eu gostei.

"Levante-se!" O vigilante gritou no corredor, logo todos os alunos correram para as portas para tentar ver o que estava havendo. Podíamos ver um homem debruçado sobre algo no chão. "Levante-se agora!" O vigilante gritou de novo. O homem levantou a cabeça, e junto alguns pedaços... Vermelhos... "Morgan, me diga que aquilo são roupas..." Dhalia murmurou ao meu lado. Os estudantes estavam nas portas, todos assistindo a discussão e instantaneamente o burburinho começou. O homem se levantou sem qualquer coordenação motora e começou a andar... Ou se arrastar até o vigilante. "Fique parado aí!" o vigilante gritou de novo. O homem continuou indo em direção ao vigilante.

"Morgan, é um corpo no chão..." Dhalia disse baixinho. Eu olhei atrás do homem, sim, era um corpo. E nas roupas, mãos, e rosto do homem, havia manchas vermelhas. "Fique parado ou eu vou atirar!" o vigilante gritou obviamente assustado.

"Dhalia, vamos embora... Rápido, pelos fundos da escola." eu disse, e comecei a puxar comigo.

Um tiro.

Um tiro foi o suficiente para fazer todos os alunos saírem das salas. De repente eu já não tinha mais o aperto firme na minha mão. Eu olhei pra trás. E Dhalia não estava mais lá.

Merda.

Eu continuei correndo ou tentando passar entre a multidão de alunos até o estacionamento. Eu tenho certeza que ela também iria para a Dyna.

Os últimos alunos corriam para escapar de mais homens com esse andar estranho. De onde todos eles vieram?

Eu olhei ao redor, ela ainda não tinha aparecido. Então decidi que voltar para a escola e procurar poderia ser a melhor opção. Na última sala, estávamos na última sala. Eu corri pra lá.

Merda.

Dhalia estava em cima de um armário, e dois homens estavam tentando alcança-la. O que há de errado com eles? Por que eles parecem... Z-

"Morgan!" ela gritou cortando meus pensamentos. "Pula!" eu gritei. "O quê?" ela estava atordoada. "Pula, agora!" eu empurrei uma fileira de carteiras derrubando o-que-quer-que-seja-aquelas coisas. Dhalia entendeu, e desceu o mais rápido que pode do armário.

Eu a peguei pela mão. Sem erros dessa vez. Saímos pelo corredor. Havia muitos deles.

"Merda!" ela xingou ao meu lado. "A saída dos fundos!" eu a puxei junto comigo. "Espera!" ela soltou minha mão assim que passamos por um corpo caído no chão. Era o vigilante. Dhalia pegou a pistola da mão dele. "Vamos!" ela finalmente se juntou a mim numa corrida até o que restava do corredor.

"Portas trancadas! Merda! Como? Elas nunca são trancadas! Justo hoje?!" Ela gritou, enquanto eu forcei a maçaneta. Alguns segundos depois, eu não sei como ou de onde, mas mais homens apareceram. Merda!

"Morgan, cuidado!" ela apontou a arma para a porta. Eu me afastei e ela acertou a fechadura. As portas abriram pra dentro. Vários corpos caindo sobre nós. "Meu Deus!" Gritamos ao mesmo tempo. "Vamos embora" tínhamos que tirar vantagem que eles estavam caídos no chão, num amontoado de membros e gemidos.

Corremos pela lateral da escola, desviando de todas as pessoas que estavam no caminho. Finalmente chegamos a Dyna.

E dei a partida, e saímos para a avenida principal de Racoon.

Quando chegamos ao centro comercial, estava tudo destruído. Jornais empilhados de qualquer maneira. Gritos horripilantes vindo de todas as direções, seguido de uma seqüência abafada de gemidos...Gemidos humanos...  
Algumas pessoas estavam vagando. Soldados atirando para todos os lados. Eu peguei um atalho e corri até minha casa, sabendo que Dhali segurou firme em mim .

Um medo aterrador estava apertando meu peito quando eu vi a porta escancarada.

Nós descemos e deixei a Dyna no meio fio e corri.

Eu senti os braços finos dela me segurar no lugar. Eu estava caindo.

Eu só podia ver os corpos espalhados no chão. Ele tinha uma arma na mão. Ele tentou defender mamãe e Antony.

E senti minha visão escurecer lentamente, e então eu caí.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Pai Morto**

-Dhalia/k-mart PDV

Eu tive que segurá-la. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Parece que não era um dia bom. Eu não sei o que houve com aquelas pessoas. E muito menos porque a cidade estava destruída. Eu sabia que se fosse até minha casa, iria encontrar a mesma coisa. Eu queria ir, mas não queria ver o que poderia ter acontecido lá.

Morgan ainda estava desmaiada sobre mim. Ela não era pesada, mas eu não conseguiria carrega-la comigo assim tão fácil. Merda.

Um vidro quebrando no que era a cozinha chamou minha atenção. Em seguida um gemido visceral ecoando pela sala. Olhei para Morgan e o rosto dela ainda estava em branco. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Todo manchado de sangue, que eu sabia que pertencia a família da minha melhor amiga, ele apareceu. Aquilo, que eu não tinha um nome para classificar.

Alcancei a pistola que estava nas minhas costas e rezando para acertar o alvo, levantei a arma e disparei um único tiro para derrubar o monstro.

Com um movimento abrupto no meu colo, Morgan acordou assustada. Os olhos verdes em todas as direções antes de finalmente parar sobre meu rosto.

"O que está havendo?" ela pediu alarmada.

"Vamos embora" eu a puxei comigo.

"Mas..."

"Morgan. Vamos agora."

Eu vi a realidade batendo nos olhos dela. As lágrimas vieram numa questão de segundos.

Nós subimos na Dyna, e eu corri para o destino em que eu queria estar, mas não tinha coragem para encarar a possível verdade lá.

Minha casa.

Um arrepio gelado desceu pelas minhas costas quando eu vi a porta também aberta.

Eu desci, obrigando a mim mesma a ficar equilibrada em meus pés.

Morgan segurou meu ombro. "Não vá..." ela disse, eu podia ver a ternura mesmo nos olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Eu acenei e peguei o celular e para discar um número muito familiar. Nós ouvimos a campainha do telefone do lado de fora.

Uma vez... Duas vezes... Até que fomos recebidas pela mensagem da caixa postal após o terceiro toque. As lágrimas já estavam nos meus olhos. Morgan ainda estava lá quando eu me virei para esconder o rosto no ombro dela.

Eles estavam mortos.

Ou possivelmente perdidos...

Algo ecoou na minha cabeça.

Eu me soltei de Morgan e antes que ela pudesse me impedir, eu corri pra dentro. A má iluminação que vinha da rua não ajudava em nada.

Eu não passei na sala no entanto. Bati em algo mole no chão. O som de um corpo caindo ao meu lado me fez gritar de pavor. Eu me encolhi numa bola, e tentei me afastar. Eles não podiam me pegar! Minha respiração rasa e falta de noção espacial não me ajudaram a me afastar.

Sentindo uma pele gelada contra meu braço eu abri os olhos para ser saudada por um belo par de olhos verdes.

"Dhalia" Papai sussurrou. "Pai!" Eu consegui distinguir e levantei para me ajoelhar ao lado dele. Por que ele está tão frio?

"Dhalia vá... Embora..." ele falou com dificuldade.

"Não papai, eu não vou te deixar aqui!" as lágrimas corriam pelos meus olhos, eu não podia deixá-lo aqui, de maneira nenhuma!

Morgan irrompeu pela porta nesse momento com a pistola em punho, quando ela tinha a pegado de mim? Eu não me lembrava.

"Dhalia!" Ela tentou me puxar de perto dele, mas eu neguei.

"Ele... Ele ainda está vivo!" eu gritei enquanto fiquei ao lado dele de novo. "Me deixe ajudá-lo!" eu gritei e Morgan olhou nos meus olhos e finalmente acenou e caminhou para os fundos da casa, eu sabia que ela não estava feliz com a essa decisão. "Apenas não toque em mim filha. Eu acho que é contagioso". Ele disse enquanto se esforçava para virar e me mostrar algo. Ele deitou no chão e então levantou a camiseta com a mão, revelando um machucado, ou melhor, uma mordida na lateral do tronco. Não sangrava mais, e eu sabia que aquilo estava errado. "Preste atenção filha" ele baixou a camisa e se esforçou para encostar na parede mais próxima. "Não deixe eles te morder Dhalia" ele disse antes de soluçar e cuspir algo no chão ao lado.

Morgan voltou bem a tempo com uma lanterna, parece que havia algo errado com a energia elétrica em toda a cidade.

"Leve ela daqui..." ele murmurou em direção a ela e acenou para a porta.

Morgan me pegou pelo braço, e me puxou do lado dele. "Agora" ele falou e eu já não tinha forças para lutar.

Os olhos verdes que eu tanto amava estavam começando a mudar para um azul fluorescente, por quê?

"Encontre Alice, ela pode te manter... a salvo..." ele murmurou num último fôlego antes de fechar os olhos.

Os braços de Morgan estavam em volta de mim, me proibindo de chegar até ele.

"Nós temos que ir embora..." ela sussurrou.

Eu sabia que ela já quase não teria forças para me segurar também. Eu parei de tentar lutar.

Eu a deixei me levar pra fora.

Para fora da minha casa, de uma vez por todas.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Fora**

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

Eu podia ver os raios de sol, iluminando o horizonte. Um belo tom de laranja, roxo e rosa coloriam o céu. Estava amanhecendo. O dia depois do circo de horrores da última noite. Parecia tão calmo.

Cada vez que eu piscava os olhos, a mesma imagem se repetia num loop infinito e cansativo.

Eu sabia que tinha feito uma bagunça com a camiseta de Morgan, eu chorei a noite toda enquanto ela dirigiu para o mais longe possível de Racoon, em direção ao oest.

A última frase dele tocando na minha cabeça como um buzina irritante: "Encontre Alice...".

Eu não sabia onde ela estava!

Eu não sabia se ela estava viva!

Eu posso ter perdido tudo em uma única noite!

"Pare!" eu gritei de repente.

Morgan foi pega de surpresa, a moto vacilou quando ela apertou o freio bruscamente. Paramos em um restaurante de estrada. Não haveria ninguém lá.

Ninguém vivo pelo menos. Eu quase corri para dentro, e podia ouvir Morgan atrás de mim. Fui em direção a loja até um par de braços me parar dois passos da porta.

"Não! Você não sabe o que têm lá dentro!" Eu estava vagamente ciente do que ela dizia. "Maldição Dhalia! Pare de agir como uma adolescente!" Minha mente não parava de dar voltas e mais voltas.

Eu me deixei cair. Eu estava cansada demais pra ficar de pé.

Por sorte Morgan me segurou.

Ela respirou fundo e se sentou, colocando nós duas numa posição mais confortável. "Hey... O que é isso?" não demorou muito para ela perguntar suavemente.

Eu me escondi na curva do pescoço dela. As lágrimas não pareciam o suficiente para me livrar de toda a dor. Mas ela me segurou mesmo depois que eu parei de chorar.

Acariciando meus cabelos, ela estava tentando me acalmar. Eu não sei se foi só isso, ou se a canção que ela estava cantarolando foi o que funcionou.

Os minutos passaram, eu podia sentir o sol ficando mais definido no céu.

"Vamos entrar" minha voz saiu rouca.

Ela puxou pra trás do abraço e forçou um sorriso.

Eu ainda tinha Morgan, eu ainda tinha minha melhor amiga.

"Você está bem?" ela pediu com os olhos cheios de ternura.

"Sim, devemos sair do sol". Não, eu não estava bem. Mas eu tinha que começar de algum lugar.

Nos levantamos e sacudimos a poeira do chão das roupas e entramos no restaurante. Lá era possível encontrar várias cópias de jornais espalhadas pelo chão, algumas rasgadas, outras pisoteadas e outras com marcas de sangue.

"Os mortos caminham!"

"Mortos vivos!"

"Mortos-vivos aqui!"

Nós ficamos lá. Congeladas. Isso já tinha chegado até aqui? Era em todo o estado? País? Onde estava Alice?

Morgan pegou o que restava da comida nas prateleiras, parece que quando tudo ficou perdido, as pessoas não se importavam em saquear.

Ela se sentou sobre uma das mesas e deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela. Me oferecendo o que eu achava ser uma barra de cereais. Eu não me importava.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor, a tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca. Eu sabia que estava prestes a desabar novamente. Ela também sabia.

"O que vamos fazer?" ela pediu olhando para a pistola na mão dela.

Podíamos esperar tudo acabar.

Podíamos morrer tentando...

Podíamos morrer não tentando...

Como se na sugestão, Morgan tirou o pente da arma. Eu não sei onde ela aprendeu a manusear uma. Eu inda me lembrava das instruções que Alice tinha me dado, parecia que ela sabia que eu iria precisar...

Mas tínhamos gasto toda a munição em torno da escola.

Todas... Menos uma.

Como se numa idéia tentadora, a mira da Glock parecia apontar para mim.

Morgan pegou a direção do meu olhar, ela sabia o que eu estava pensando.

"Não"

"Por quê?" eu dei meu melhor olhar desafiador.

"Eu não vou deixar" ela parecia torturada de ter que pensar na idéia. Ela se levantou e ficou de pé na minha frente. Escondendo a arma atrás das costas.

"Você não pode me obrigar a continuar desse jeito" eu sabia que não poderia continuar. De acordo com os jornais, isso virou o Apocalipse. O mundo ia ser destruído.

"Mas eu posso pedir" ela se aproximou de mim, e antes que eu percebesse, me puxou num abraço.

"Fica, fica comigo".

A voz dela estava ficando mais grave, eu sabia que ela ia chorar. Eu mesma ia chorar.

Não havia mais nada que me segurasse a esse mundo mais. Minha família... Alice... Minha vida...

Só me restava Morgan.

E Eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu estava olhando para fora, encarando a única porta de saída do local. Algumas sombras chegaram perto da porta, eu sinceramente esperava que fossem outras pessoas. Eu me soltei do abraço e apontei para a porta. Morgan me olhou feio por não responder a pergunta. Eu respirei fundo e sacudi a cabeça. "Tudo bem" eu disse e ela quase sorriu. Mas uma sequência de gemidos me fez sentir o pavor entrando em minha mente novamente.

Morgan pulou para trás. E então, a única saída estava bloqueada.

Era uma multidão daquelas coisas, e eu não sei como eles puderam chegar até nós, nós não tínhamos visto ninguém ao redor.

Morgan sacou a pistola, e engatilhou a última munição. Parecia uma piada de mau gosto. Corremos tanto para morrer aqui...

"Eu não vou morrer" ela falou pra si mesma.

"E não vou deixar você aqui..." agarrando minha mão, ela me obrigou a descer da mesa e me preparar...

-Morgan PDV

Eu respirei fundo e tentei de verdade pensar em uma saída.

Passar por eles era quase impossível. Quase...

"Dhalia, eles são lentos" eu disse como se fosse um segredo.

"Eu sei!" ela estava ficando nervosa.

Eu suspirei fundo e olhei ao redor, procurando por algo útil. Eles estavam começando a entrar na maldita loja. Merda.

Eu soltei a mão dela, a fazendo olhar pra mim horrorizada. Eu peguei a cadeira de madeira e joguei no chão.

Pela primeira vez eu sou grata que a mobília dos restaurantes de estrada é de quinta categoria.

A cadeira estilhaçou, me deixando com alguns pedaços grandes de madeira. As pernas de trás na verdade.

Eu joguei um pra ela.

"Você está brincando?" ela estava descrente.

"Você pode matar todos com um único tiro?" eu respondi de mau humor.

Eu levantei o porrete como se fosse um taco de baseball, e acertei o primeiro cara na minha frente. Graças a Deus ele caiu. Eu não era forte o suficiente para derrubar um humano em condições normais. E preferia football a baseball.

Morgan entendeu a coisa toda, e não demorou muito para ela acertar outro dessas coisas.

Só tínhamos um problema... Eles não continuavam no chão... E nós ainda estávamos dentro da loja.

Através da porta eu vi um flash amarelo vindo da pista.

"Um carro!" eu gritei tentando avançar no meio dos corpos para chegar o mais perto possível da porta.

"Morgan!" só pelo grito eu sabia que ela não ia gostar.

Eu literalmente gastei o último cartucho naquele carro. Assim que alcancei a porta, disparei na direção do veículo e esperei que ele ouvisse o som.

Eu passei pelo meio da multidão. Rezando para que pudesse acertá-los antes que um deles me mordesse. Os gritos de Dhalia me faziam saber que ela ainda estava atrás de mim. Faltava pouco para sair do meio deles.

Eu estava torcendo para não ser pega.

Sorri para o último imbecil no meu caminho, antes de derrubá-lo. Eu me virei para olhar pra trás.

Dhalia ainda estava lá. E ela estava tendo problemas. Uma camada daqueles monstros estava entre nós. Merda!  
Respirei fundo antes de tentar fazer meu caminho de volta pra tentar ajuda-la, mas então um Hummer amarelo pulou no espaço bem na minha frente. Levantando poeira e por sorte, muitos corpos junto.

Eu vi Dhalia correr o máximo que pode.

As portas de trás estavam abertas. Nós não pensamos duas vezes antes de pular para dentro. Fechamos as portas e Dhalia sorriu pra mim. E então eu sabia que ela não ia me abandonar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **A Ruiva no Hummer**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

"Vocês são malucas?!" A ruiva perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Nós ainda estávamos com a respiração irregular. E sinceramente, em pleno estado de choque. Nós tínhamos escapado? E inteiras?

"Mas pelo menos são corajosas..." ela piscou mais um sorriso em nossa direção.

Os bancos traseiros do carro não estavam lá. Tínhamos espaço suficiente para estar quase deitadas. Morgan finalmente trancou os olhos com os meus depois de limpar a poeira dos olhos. Ela sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso de gato Chessire.

"Sua idiota! Nunca mais faça isso comigo!" Eu gritei antes de pular sobre ela, a prendendo num abraço torto. Ela riu e por Deus, como eu pude pensar em abandonar minha amiga? Um momento depois eu vi a mulher sorrindo pelo retrovisor.

"Foi um bom tiro..." A mulher disse depois de algum tempo.

Nós sentamos dentro do SUV, encostadas nas laterais.

"Eu queria que você nos ouvisse" Morgan falou contente.

"Na verdade, você acertou meu retrovisor..." a ruiva sorriu apontando para o lado direito do veículo. "Oh, desculpe eu não-" - "Hey, não se preocupe. Você alcançou o objetivo..." ela interrompeu casualmente. "Mas, eu posso saber o nome das belas garotas que quebram meu espelho?" eu a vi dar uma piscadela em minha direção. Morgan franziu a sobrancelha.

Oh, não...

"Dhalia" eu disse cautelosa. "Belo nome... E o seu?" Ela pediu com um sorriso para minha amiga. Eu esperei pela reação dela.

"Stolks. Morgan Stolks"

Merda.

Ela não gostou. É claro que ela não ia gostar.

"Nome bonito ... Posso te chamar de Morgan?" a ruiva virando para olhar a estrada. Ela foi amistosa, mesmo sabendo que Morgan não foi muito simpática.

"E o que faz você pensar que pode me chamar assim?" Ela disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

A mulher riu, calorosamente. "Talvez por que eu acabei de salvar sua bunda a alguns minutos atrás?" eu pude ver a mulher levantando a sobrancelha pelo retrovisor. O foco dela estava todo em Morgan. "E por que você insiste?" Morgan pediu começando a ficar inquieta. Não era bom deixa-la nervosa.

A mulher se certificou de que não havia nada no caminho, e virou no banco para ficar cara a cara com Morgan.

"Apenas por que eu gostaria de poder ser mais casual. Especialmente com você" Ela jogou um sorriso que parecia... Encantador...?

"Oh..." Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu tinha um sorriso no lugar do blush de Morgan.

A mulher riu mais uma vez e finalmente disse "Me chamem de Redfield. Claire Redfield".

* * *

 **N/A** :Hey! Temos uma Claire muito atirada aqui! Ela não será assim o tempo todo. Eu não tenho certeza se a sequência de drama e ação ficaram muito boas... Este capítulo é um pouco mais curto que os outros, me desculpem. Mas era apenas para dar um momento para nossas meninas se conhecerem melhor.

 **N/A²:** E sim, Morgan acertou o retrovisor, por que ela é foda. Na verdade, essa historia foi escrita quando eu tinha por volta de 19 anos. O curioso é que agora com 21 anos, meu governo autoriza fazer um curso para vigilantes, certificado pela nossa Polícia Federal. E num dos exercícios de tiro propostos, Moçambique Dhrill, acertei o alvo na cabeça e sobre o abafador que meu instrutor colocou sobre o alvo, como piada. Postarei uma foto no meu blog em breve e uma pesquisa sobre essa modalidade de tiro. Se eu acertei, Morgan também pode acertar! ;]

 **N/A³:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Estamos sozinhas**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

"E eu não acredito que justo isso está acontecendo." Morgan disse baixinho enquanto cutucava as brasas da nossa fogueira. "O quê?" eu nunca entendia essas linhas de pensamentos que ela tinha de repente. "Ficar sozinha no mundo... Quer dizer... Não no sentido figurado, mas literalmente... Podemos ser as únicas pessoas vivas na maldita Terra..." Ela estava com aquele olhar distante.

"Não se preocupe Mour, estou aqui" Eu sorri pra ela do outro lado da fogueira. Ela olhou pra mim com aquele mesmo brilho quente nos olhos. "E eu também..." Claire sentou ao lado dela, batendo os ombros com os dela. E era nesses momentos em que Morgan corava. Eu nunca sabia se Claire estava brincando ou falando sério.  
Já fazia alguns meses desde que o mundo tinha virado uma bagunça. Nós chegamos à conclusão de que todos eram zumbis, e zumbis canibais.

Nós rodamos por entre as pequenas cidades, procuramos por outros sobreviventes enquanto buscávamos suprimentos. Mas todos pareciam estar mortos. Estávamos atualmente próximas a Las vegas. No meio do deserto. Não havia nem uma chance de algo chegar até nós.  
Eu suspirei uma vez e deixei meus olhos correr pelo horizonte, por pura força do hábito. "Dhalia, eu respeito sua perda, mas talvez você tenha que esquecê-la..." Morgan disse baixinho. Ela sabia que eu estava procurando por Alice. Foi essa minha rotina de todos os dias. Ao contrário da minha família, eu não sabia se ela estava realmente morta. E ouvir Morgan me dizendo para esquecê-la me fazia enfurecer por dentro.  
Eu fechei os olhos e bufei. A resposta venenosa estava na ponta da minha língua.

"Não, ela não tem." Claire disse e por um segundo eu esqueci da minha raiva, ela quase nunca usava esse tom com Morgan.  
"Alice é importante pra ela. Deixe-a procurar!" ela falou com raiva. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Mas que diabos, não era eu quem deveria estar irritada?

"E o que você sabe sobre perder alguém? Não é você quem se orgulha de ter crescido sem os pais?" Morgan respondeu antes de se levantar. Eu odiava quando Morgan usava esse tom venenoso. Claire levantou imediatamente, eu assisti ela invadir o espaço de Morgan e esperei pela resposta. Ela fechou as mãos e eu podia ver a respiração pesada, por um segundo eu pensei que ela ia socar Morgan. Mas com fúria pura nos olhos ela se virou e foi em direção a qualquer lugar.

Provavelmente para não atacar Morgan.

Eu cutuquei minha comida enlatada e ouvi o crepitar do fogo.

"Morgan"

"O que é?"

"Mour... Vá pedir desculpas"

"Não, eu não tenho que pedir desculpas a ela!"

Eu nunca entendi porque elas tinham essa rixa. Desde o primeiro momento naquele Hummer. Claire tentou ser simpática. Depois tentou ignorar completamente Morgan, mas no final elas sempre tinham algum tipo de discussão.

"Morgan, você esqueceu que-"

"Ela salvou nossas vidas... Já sei..." Ela se levantou e me fez uma cara feia.

Ela então bufou e saiu jogando os braços contra os lados do corpo.

Pelo menos eu sabia que ela estava indo na direção a onde Claire tinha desaparecido atrás de uma duna.

-Morgan PDV

Não era porque ela tinha salvo nossas vidas que eu tinha que aturar todas as maluquices dela. Não era Dhalia que tinha que aguentar todas aquelas malditas piadinhas.

Eu não sei se Dhália estava sendo mesmo muito idiota a ponto de não ver que Claire flertava comigo, ou se ela só não queria ver. Ou se fingia que não via.

Eu podia ver a maneira que os olhos de Claire brilhavam na minha direção. Primeiro com curiosidade, um tempo depois com luxúria... Mas agora era um sentimento para o qual eu ainda não tinha um nome exato. Talvez paixão... Talvez amor... Mas o que realmente me assusta era que essa faísca nos olhos dela era exatamente o mesmo dos olhos de Alice para Dhalia. E eu ainda amava Dhalia. Mesmo sabendo que o coração dela não seria meu. Pelo menos não tão cedo ou mesmo nunca.

A ruiva estava sentada sobre uma pedra no meio do nada. Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez. "Claire... Desculpe..." Eu disse quando achei que estava ao alcance da audição. Ela não se virou pra mim. Então eu me aproximei, talvez ela não tivesse me ouvido.

"Claire?"

Eu cheguei próximo o suficiente para poder colocar a mão no ombro dela e fazê-la se virar. Ela estava chorando.

"Claire, me desculpe, eu não queria ter dito-"

"Mas você fez..." ela sussurrou com raiva me interrompendo. Vê-la chorar não me ajudava, eu não gosto de ver as pessoas chorando. Ela levantou e saiu de perto de mim, apertando os braços contra o próprio corpo.

"Eu realmente sinto muito ta legal...?" Eu falei mais uma vez, indo em direção a ela.

Mas vê-la parada lá, não estava ajudando.

Eu fui então até a frente dela e abri os braços e tentei um sorriso. O rosto dela se contorceu em confusão.

Eu dei um passo à frente e a puxei apertado nos meus braços. Claire era mais alta do que eu, mas eu me levantei sobre a ponta dos pés. O que ofereceu um encaixe perfeito.

Segundos depois ela escondeu o rosto no meu ombro e eu senti as lágrimas molhando minha camisa a cada vez que ela soluçava.

"Shhh... Tudo vai ficar melhor..." Eu não sabia o que falar para confortar a mulher, então eu a segurei enquanto mexia nos cabelos ruivos.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós ficamos lá. Eu apenas me lembro de ter visto Dhalia procurando por nós, e um enorme sorriso quando ela me viu segurando Claire, e logo voltou para a fogueira.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, nós tínhamos nos sentado contra a pedra e não sei como Claire acabou enrolada nos meus braços de novo, mas ela estava lá.

O sentimento era bom, o corpo dela se adequava bem aos contornos do meu. Eu afundei meu nariz no cabelo dela e a puxei mais apertado. Era assim que eu me sentiria se Dhalia estivesse nos meus braços...

"Você gosta dela não é?" veio a voz da mulher que eu estava segurando.

"Como mais do que uma amiga... É por isso que você quer que ela esqueça Alice..." Ela completou, quase como se fosse pra si mesma. Eu continuei em silêncio. Apenas o som da respiração dela, já eu tinha prendido a minha.

"Ela não pode esquecê-la... Pelo menos não sabendo que existe a chance de encontrá-la. Eu entendo o sentimento dela" Ela continuou, me deixando confusa...

"Como assim você a entende?" eu pedi, realmente curiosa.

Ela se soltou dos meus braços e sentou de frente pra mim.

"Meu irmão. Ele está em algum lugar lá fora. E eu vou encontrá-lo" Ela desviou os olhos para o horizonte. Então era disso que se tratava...

"Quando eu disse que cresci sem meus pais, foi porque eles morreram num acidente de carro quando eu tinha 9 anos. Chris, meu irmão e melhor amigo, cuidou de mim. Até a faculdade. E então ele foi para o Departamento de Polícia de Racoon. E eu nunca mais o vi..." os olhos verdes dela tinham aquela cintilação aquosa que eu poderia enxergar mesmo no escuro. Eu a puxei pra mim de novo. Eu nunca tinha a visto chorar assim... Claire sempre foi a mais forte de nós até agora. Mas mesmo os fortes choram. Eu tenho que admitir, doía em mim também perder todo mundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **O comboio**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

Três anos.

Já se passaram três anos.

Desde que tudo foi destruído...

Há três anos, exatamente, minha vida era um completo sonho.

Ela tinha me levado para aquele jantar... E então o garçom... O pier... Os sentimentos... E Rain... Eu ainda tinha uma sombra do sorriso de ver as duas brincando de brigar na minha frente. O que será que tinha acontecido com Rain? Será que ela sobreviveu?

Eu daria tudo par poder ter ela e Alice aqui conosco.

Eu queria poder olhar no meio desses rostos e encontrar o sorriso dela.

Eu queria poder sentir aquela euforia mais uma vez.

"Pensando em quê?" Mickey sentou do meu lado na fogueira. Ao que parece eu estava distante mais uma vez.

Eu olhei ao redor e vi Claire provocando Morgan do outro lado do acampamento. E dessa vez deve ser sobre quem fica com a salada de frutas...

Elas ficaram mais amigas depois daquele dia em que Claire saiu enfurecida. Na verdade, elas estavam próximas o suficiente para termos que explicar para os novos sobreviventes que elas eram só amigas... Pelo menos até agora.

"Oi. Tem alguém em casa?" ele balançou a mão na minha frente. Eu sorri, esse garoto era simpático. "Desculpe Mickey..." eu falei sem jeito, provavelmente um blush no meu rosto. "Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, você sabe?" ele insistiu. Eu revirei os olhos. Ok, eu vou contar pra ele que todas as vezes em que eu fico assim é porque estou pensando na mulher que um dia foi minha namorada, e com isso vou partir o coração do pobre garoto. "Sim, eu sei Mickey... Não se preocupe..." ele sorriu assim que eu terminei. Olhando pra baixo ele limpou a garganta.

"Eu queria saber se você... Você não gostaria de..."

Oh... Merda!

Ele olhou pra mim, aqueles olhos azuis não eram nem de longe parecidos com os cristalinos que as minhas memórias insistiam em me mostrar.

"Eu queria saber se você tem alguém em vista no comboio... Eu reparei que você nunca está com ninguém..." ele disse coçando o pescoço "E eu também não... Então quem sabe..." Ele limpou a garganta e estava se inclinando pra mim, o rosto dele próximo demais. Invadindo meu espaço pessoal.

"Mickey...não..." eu tentei, colocando uma mão no peito dele para o empurrar para trás

"Por que não? Nós estamos solteiros..." Ele continuou avançando, com um sorriso que eu deveria achar charmoso...

"Mickey!" a voz forte soou atrás dele. Morgan o puxou pelas costas da camiseta até que ele estivesse de pé.

"Você não estava ouvindo que a garota disse não?" ela disse soltando a camiseta e ficando no espaço entre mim e ele.

Eu tinha me levantado rapidamente, e senti as mãos de Claire nos meus ombros.

"E você vai fazer o que? Me impedir?" naquele comportamento clássico masculino, ele estufou o peito pra frente e deu um passo na direção de Morgan.

"Não, eu vou." Claire disse atrás de mim. "Como?" ele estava mesmo desafiando Claire?

"Toque em alguma dessas meninas e você está morto pra mim..." ela saiu de trás de mim e deu um passo mais perto de Morgan. Ele riu alto, e apertou uma mão na outra. Claire deu um passo a frente, colocando Morgan atrás dela e sacou a Glock. Sem hesitar apontou na direção dele. "A escolha é sua Mickey" Ela falou por entre os dentes.

Eu via a realidade finalmente chegando nos olhos dele. Ele separou as mãos e baixou os olhos. "Desculpe" ele disse saindo. "E Mickey?" ele se virou para ela de novo "Que não aconteça de novo..." ele saiu assim que ela terminou.

Morgan estava escondida atrás dela, e eu fiquei apenas observando as duas. Claire se virou e colocou a mão em concha no rosto de Morgan "Você está bem?" ela pediu baixinho. Eu baixei os olhos, era uma sensação estranha... De estar invadindo o espaço delas.

"Dhalia, você está bem?" Morgan me pediu alguns segundo depois. Eu vi Claire guardando a pistola no coldre na lateral da coxa, e a maneira como ela manteve os olhos sobre Morgan. "Eu estou bem Mour..." eu disse meio distraída.

Ela sorriu e se virou para Claire. "Podemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo?" eu quase engasguei quando Claire mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Continuar o quê?" eu não pude me impedir.

Morgan olhou pra mim, felicidade pura rodando nos olhos dela, e o brilho quente nos olhos de Claire "Braço de ferro pela salada de frutas" ela disse com um sorriso brilhante. "Mas ela sempre perde" Claire disse enquanto bateu o ombro em Morgan quando passou por nós. A expectativa nos olhos de Morgan era impagável. "Veremos, agora você vai ficar toda preocupada em substituir nosso amigo taradão" ela disse saindo atrás de Claire e ganhando um tapa de aviso da ruiva.

Eu não consegui evitar o sorriso e joguei as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição. Decidi ir em direção ao ônibus. Eu subi no teto e fiquei lá sentada. Como já era o entardecer, quase todos estavam se preparando para dormir.

Normalmente eu fico no Hummer com Morgan e Claire, mas hoje eu não queria.

Hoje eu só tinha olhos para o Horizonte... Apenas para as possibilidades.

* * *

 **N/A:** Era para ser um capítulo que desse a idéia de viver em grupo. E eu nunca gostei muito do Mickey... Desculpe... Não tenho muita certeza se eu devo escrever algo mais sobre o realcionamento de Claire e Morgan. Me deixe saber se haverá público para uma One Shot talvez.

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Carlos Oliveira**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

Claire e eu tínhamos finalmente conseguido fazer Morgan ficar com o Comboio. Era mais seguro.

Nós duas saímos para verificar a próxima cidade, se estivesse limpa, nós viríamos buscar suprimentos.

Eu subi pelo teto solar, a procura de qualquer coisa que estivesse se mexendo. Claire tinha estacionado o Hummer bem no meio do que era uma praça. Era apenas um pequeno vilarejo, nada maior do que 10 quarteirões. Eu não tinha idéia de como eles viviam por aqui. Talvez fosse só o centro comercial, já que era uma área de fazendas.

As casas em escombros nos ofereciam pouca vista do interior, mas o suficiente para saber que nada poderia chegar até nós sem ser percebido. Depois de alguns minutos de pleno silêncio, Claire começou a rodar com o carro pelas ruas. O barulho do motor certamente atraíria o que quer que esteja escondido.

Olhando atentamente ao redor nós rodamos durante alguns minutos, e pelas minhas contas, esse era último quarteirão. Demos meia volta e Claire parou o carro, e me puxou pra dentro da cabine de maneira agressiva.

"Ai! O que é isso?" eu pedi tentando entender.

Ela colocou o dedo sobre os próprios lábios em um clássico sinal de silêncio.

"Olhe" ela apontou para frente do carro.

"Eu não vejo nada" minhas palavras ecoaram instantaneamente meus pensamentos. O que diabos ela queria que eu visse?

Ela pegou um binóculo e o entregou pra mim. Eu tentei alinha-lo na direção onde ela apontou.

Uma espécie de animal estava pendurado no pequeno prédio. Mas a cor era vermelho, vermelho vivo.

Eu aumentei o zoom do binóculo e soltei a respiração presa. "O que no inferno é aquilo?" eu pedi quase aterrorizada.

"Um licker" ela falou fechando os olhos com os meus. Ela sorriu um pouco antes de se esgueirar no espaço entre os bancos e pegar o rifle de precisão no espaço de trás do Hummer. Claire subiu até o teto solar, eu peguei o binóculo e tentei encontrar a criatura novamente. Ouvi ela ajustar a arma e engatilhar

Um tiro.

O monstro caiu do prédio se espatifando no chão abaixo. "Você o pegou!" eu gritei de dentro do Hummer, mas pude ouvi-la xingar do lado de fora. Eu puxei o binóculo mais uma vez, e agora haviam pelo menos cinco deles saindo de uma das janelas do prédio. O primeiro saltou, o que deveria ser uma queda de 15 metros no mínimo. Ele levantou e começou a correr na nossa direção.

Outro tiro.

E ele caiu. Imediatamente os outros pularam e começaram a correr para o Hummer. Claire acertou dois deles, e eu sabia que tinha mais um na mira, mas não havia tempo suficiente.

Eu puxei a Tompson que estava aos pés do carona e tentei o melhor que pude para mirar no animal que estava saltando até nós. Atirei. Uma rajada estilhaçou o parabrisa do Hummer.

Eu a ouvi gritar, antes de perceber que o animal tinha passado por sobre o Hummer.

Num impulso eu me enfiei no espaço sobrando do teto solar e o encontrei caído logo atrás do carro.

Claire...

Claire tinha deitado com as costas no teto. Ela tinha deitado no teto para não ser pega.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas eu podia ver a barriga dela subindo e descendo.

"Você o acertou no último momento" ela disse se levantando com um sorriso leve nos labios, alívio escrito no rosto dela. Eu sorri de volta. "Só não espere tanto da próxima vez..." Ela brincou bagunçando meu cabelo. Mesmo que eu tivesse 20 anos agora, eu ainda parecia com uma adolescente. Um pouco mais feminina talvez. Mas isso não impedia Claire de fazer coisas como essas.

Nós entramos de volta no SUV e ela me deu um olhar bravo quando percebeu o que eu fiz com o vidro. "Talvez eu não devia ter matado a coisa..." eu dei de ombros provocando-a sobre a escolha entre o ela e o carro. "Você sabe que eu amo esse carro!" ela falou enquanto acariciava o volante.

"Não tanto quanto Morgan..." assim que as frase deixou meus lábios eu cobri a boca. No entanto o rosto dela se transformou num vermelho carmesim puro.

"É, eu a amo mais..."

Eu engasguei.

O quê?

"Claire! Eu quis dizer que ela ama o carro mais do que você o ama. E desde quando você a 'ama'"? Eu estava em choque. Ela ficou pálida, com um cervo no farol "Oh, eu...eu..." ela parecia perdida "Desde aquele dia em que discutimos sobre Chris?" ela respondeu mas soou como uma pergunta.  
"E por que você não disse a ela?!" eu finalmente entendi o porquê de todas as atitudes. "Ela já deve saber..." ela falou baixinho.  
"Como? Você contou?" eu me endireitei no banco do carro, eu não acredito que ela estava mesmo admitindo.

"Não, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela sabe... A coisa sobre os olhos serem a janela da alma..." ela terminou abrindo a porta e levantando para tirar o vidro estilhaçado da frente do carro... "Desculpe Laddy... Vamos consertar você..." ela falou como se fosse um bebê. Deus, eu só pude rir! E ela meu deu um olhar feio.

"Vamos voltar e trazer o comboio..." ela falou brava com os olhos presos à estrada atrás de nós.

Assim que Claire engatou a marcha para sair, uma sombra preta pulou na frente do Hummer. Nós duas deixamos sair um grito de susto. Um homem acenou freneticamente para que nenhuma de nós atirasse. Ele correu até o lado do motorista e Claire abriu o vidro...

"Hey! Vocês são do Comboio?" ele pediu com antecipação brilhando nos olhos dele.

"Sim" Claire respondeu com aquele inicio de sorriso de todas as vezes que encontramos sobreviventes.

"Oh, graças a Deus!" Ele deu um soco no ar. "Eu não estou infectado, eu estou bem. Eu posso me juntar vocês?" Ele pediu esperançoso.

"Sim, é claro. Mas você terá de ficar numa quarentena" Claire disse enquanto fez sinal para ele entrar no carro.

O homem abriu a porta traseira e entrou no espaço ainda sem bancos do Hummer.

"Eu sou Carlos. Carlos Oliveira" ele estendeu a mão no meio dos bancos. Eu a apertei suavemente. "K-mart" eu disse e terminei num sorriso. Todos do comboio me conheciam assim. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, eu sabia que era por causa do meu apelido, que agora é meu nome. "Todos me chamam assim, meu antigo nome não me trás as melhores lembranças" eu falei enquanto Claire dava a partida no carro para nos colocar em movimento. "Você era de Raccon?" ele falou num tom de... Reconhecimento?

"Sim..." eu me virei para poder encarar o homem sentado atrás de nós.

"Seu nome era... Quer dizer, é Dhalia?" ele virou a cabeça de lado, esperando minha resposta. "Como você sabe?" Ninguém sabia, as únicas eram Morgan e Claire. "Loira, uns 20 anos e de Raccon. Ela te chamou de K-Mart e depois disse que seu nome de verdade era Dhália" ele foi erguendo os dedos enquanto falava as características, os olhos dele estavam longe. E eu? Eu prendi a respiração...

"Ela? quem?" eu não queria deixar a expectativa ter o melhor de mim mas eu não podia.

"Alice"

* * *

 **N/A:** OMG!

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Nós que procuramos por alguém**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

Já fazia dois meses que nós tínhamos achado Carlos. Claire imediatamente delegou posições de liderança para ele após a quarentena. Ele já tinha trabalhado em combate e navegação, poderia ser muito útil para ajudar a guiar um grupo grande.

Ele tinha contado a todos nós os verdadeiros motivos para tudo o que aconteceu.

Umbrella.

Quem diria... A empresa que sustentava todo o comércio do país... A razão da construção da minha cidade.

Um vírus se espalhou nos laboratórios, depois pela cidade, pelo país e então, pelo mundo.

Carlos fez parte da tentativa de "limpeza" da cidade. Mas falhou.

Ele trabalhava para a Umbrella, mas teve que atuar com o S.T.A.R.S. e foi assim que conheceu o irmão de Claire. Ela estava com um sorriso até agora, a chance de ele estar vivo era maior se ele sobreviveu ao surto. Nós duas estávamos cheias de esperança.

Nós o questionamos sobre o que ele estava fazendo naquela cidade fantasma, e eu não podia nem me segurar para arrancar todas as informações que ele tinha sobre Alice, mas eu tive que esperar.

Ao que parece um grupo tinha sobrevivido em Raccon. Ele, Alice, Jill, Angela e Rain. E provavelmente, os S.T.A.R.S.. Ele não sabia exatamente.

Eu estava feliz, muito feliz assim que ele disse os nomes delas.

No entanto, meu coração quebrou depois que ele falou do acidente. Alice tinha se machucado, muito sério. E Rain ficou com ela. Elas ordenaram para os três seguirem para o mais longe possível.

Jill e Angela foram capturadas dias depois. Parece que a Umbrella resolveu caçar quem ainda não estava morto.

Ele não tinha mais nada a dizer sobre Alice. Ele não tinha como saber o que aconteceu com elas.

Mas ressaltou e me contou quantas vezes eu precisei sobre o que ela tinha dito e sobre quando eram amigos antes de tudo acontecer. Sobre todos eles estarem juntos. Ele, Rain, Alice, Matt, Chris, Jill e vários outros S.T.A.R.S. contra a Umbrella antes do surto.

Eram histórias engraçadas, e outras de lições. Alice acabou se tornando um mito, uma lenda desse novo Mundo arruinado. Carlos não pensou duas vezes antes de compartilhar as habilidades especiais que ela, aparentemente, tinha conseguido desenvolver. Todos do comboio já nutriam algum tipo de admiração por ela. Mas ninguém tinha idéia de o quanto eu sentia por ela.

Ficar em contato com esse pouco que era que o sobrou de Alice me fazia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia falta dela...

"Você sente falta dela, não é?" eu saltei com a voz rouca atrás de mim. Era Carlos, eu sorri e dei um tapinha no espaço ao meu lado.

Ele se sentou junto comigo e me ofereceu uma lata com feijões...Eca...

"Como é que vocês conseguem comer isso?" ele pediu com uma careta... "O segredo é não mastigar muito, nem respirar..." eu disse e ele riu bateu o ombro com o meu.

Tínhamos nos tornado amigos depois que ele chegou. Era mais fácil estar perto de alguém que sabia de quem eu estava falando. "Ela gostava de você..." ele falou enquanto brincava com o caldo espesso dentro da lata. "Talvez mais do que..." ele parou. Eu sabia o que ele ia dizer, a idéia me fez sorrir. "Como mais do que um a amiga você quer dizer..." ele olhou pra mim, primeiro choque nos olhos dele, e depois o entendimento.

"Um dia antes do surto, ela falou comigo. Na manhã seguinte ela não apareceu mais..." Eu olhei para o horizonte, era um fim de tarde, bonito... Mas sem as cores que eu perdi junto com ela.

"Sim, foi tudo muito rápido. Rain estava com ela na entrada da Colméia, e depois nós nos encontramos na cidade. Ela me salvou... Eu estava infectado, mas ela tinha achado o antivírus..." ele falou enquanto me mostrava uma marca nos antebraço.

Eram de dentes, assim como meu pai...

"Ela está diferente..." ele disse depois de um certo tempo. Eu olhei pra ele com expectativa...

"Eu não sei o que houve com ela exatamente, mas ela estava mais distante, e muito mais... Letal..." Ele se virou pra mim para poder continuar "Eu não sei o que a Umbrella fez para ela... Mas quando você encontrá-la talvez possa ajudá-la a corrigir..." ele falou com um sentimento quente nos olhos.

"Carlos, você gostava dela?" a realidade me bateu minutos depois. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de deixar os olhos correr para longe dos meus. "Eu só quero que ela seja feliz. Eu sei que ela está viva em algum lugar por aí... E que você vai encontrá-la. Faça-a feliz K..." ele disse antes de se levantar para ir em direção a Claire e Morgan. Era hora de fixar acampamento, e os procedimentos para proteção.

Eu fiquei apenas esperando. Nós estávamos rodando de cidade em cidade, tentando nos manter vivos e encontrar mais sobreviventes. Eu e Claire mantínhamos um olhar mais atento a cada um que encontrávamos. Era bom e ruim. A decepção de não ser um dos nossos era cada vez maior... Mas por agora, a esperança queimava dentro dos nossos corações.

* * *

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Alguém Estranho**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

Eu ouvi pequenos arranhados no teto do carro.

Tomando cuidado para me levantar sem acordar Morgan, eu abri um das portas para ver o que era. Talvez fosse só uma folha...

O pensamento de não estar sob um arvore me veio tarde de mais. Eu estava tentando evitar o grito quando vi o corvo sobre o carro. Eu tentei ficar quieta, mas assim que ele me notou, eu pude perceber os olhos... Eles eram esbranquiçados, aquele tom azulado fluorescente. Automaticamente a memória correndo pela minha mente a um milhão de quilômetros. - "Dhalia, vá... Embora..." - Eu não pude deixar de gritar.

Eu apenas me lembro de sentir os mesmo braços quentes ao meu redor, os mesmos que me seguraram na noite em que vi meu pai morrer, me puxando para dentro do Hummer.

Morgan me segurou contra ela.

Claire estava dizendo mais alguma coisa, mas eu já não podia distinguir.

O medo correndo nas minhas veias já tinha o melhor de mim. Eu senti o carro em movimento.

Eu sabia que tinha que me controlar, mas eu não podia. Era como se a realidade estivesse batendo sobre mim de novo.

Morgan gritou alguma coisa de volta para Claire, e então me soltou. Ambas saíram do carro. Eu olhei para o retrovisor e vi o ônibus batido contra o poste.

Como se houvesse um click, eu desci do Hummer e fui em direção ao caminhão. Eles estavam evacuando o ônibus. Sacando minha arma eu respirei fundo antes de tentar acertar os corvos que estavam chegando perto demais. O calor escaldante me fez perceber que alguém estava usando o lança-chamas.

Funcionaria perfeitamente e ele não tivesse sido pego pelos malditos corvos.

Eu assisti a forma como o lança-chamas girou totalmente fora de controle. E segundos antes o lança chamas virar na minha direção eu quase podia senti-lo. Comecei a correr para longe, mas então era tarde demais.

Eu tentei correr mais, mas senti os braços de Carlos em volta de mim.

As chamas chegaram, eu respirei fundo e rezei para que elas passassem rápido por nós. Eu podia ainda sentir o calor delas contra a minha pele, o calor quase insuportável.

Eu fechei os olhos... Tudo o que fizemos para morrer assim...

Quando eu não senti o ardor das queimaduras, eu rapidamente olhei em volta. Seria a morte tão rápida assim? As chamas estavam vindo em nossa direção, não estavam?

Carlos e eu olhamos pra cima ao mesmo tempo. E depois um para o outro de novo. Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo, e muito menos eu.

O céu estava queimando. Eu soltei a respiração presa, cada centímetro a cimas das nossas cabeças estava repleto de chamas, não havia nenhum resquício do céu azul do deserto.

De repente o fogo apagou. Instantaneamente se dissipou. Eu não consegui ver nenhum sinal de todos aqueles corvos.

O que quer que fosse, tinha nos salvo. Eu deixei o alívio percorrer meu corpo, uma segurança familiar tomando conta de mim.

Tão familiar que... Como que numa onda de magnetismo, eu olhei para o lado. Parada lá, como uma estátua perfeita, ela ainda estava olhando para cima.

Eu assisti como os olhos dela fecharam. Mesmo a distância eu podia ver a expressão de dor no rosto dela. Meu coração parou mais uma vez naquele dia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela deu um passo cambaleante para frente, Carlos correu antes que eu pudesse sequer reagir.

Ele a pegou nos braços, evitando que ela caísse direto no chão.

"Ela vai ficar bem..." A voz de Morgan surgiu do meu lado, mas parecia como se ela estivesse do outro lado do deserto. Minhas pernas se recusavam a se mexer, o vento do deserto era frio contra a minha pele...

Podia mesmo ser verdade? Ela estava mesmo aqui? Antes que eu pudesse sequer completar o pensamento minha visão começou a escurecer. Eu me lembro de ter sorrido e apenas me sentir cair. E minhas pernas não serviram sequer para me segurar no lugar. Eu senti braços quentes ao meu redor antes que eu caísse na areia.

E eu sabia que eles não eram de Morgan.

O sol entrando pela fresta das madeiras pregadas na janela me fez acordar. Era um brilho alaranjado de fim de tarde. Eu me sentei, tentando reconhecer onde eu estava. Provavelmente dentro de um dos quartos do hotel onde estávamos parados. Olhei ao redor, identificando o criado mudo e um guarda-roupa velho. O vento entrou pela janela do quarto. Um arrepio percorreu toda a minha espinha. Aquela sensação de estar sendo observada invadiu meus sentidos. Eu olhei mais uma vez pelo quarto, em busca de qualquer sinal. Eles não me abandonariam inconsciente. Não, não Claire. Muito menos Morgan.  
A porta do que parecia ser o banheiro estava aberta. De alguma maneira o interior estava totalmente escuro. Os grãos de poeira no passando pelo feixe de luz não me deixavam realmente pegar todos os detalhes de o que quer que fosse que estava lá. Mas eu tinha certeza de que havia algo lá. Eu esfreguei os olhos numa tentativa falha de limpar minha visão ainda sonolenta. Assim que peguei os contornos de uma silhueta humana, procurei pela arma que está sempre presa na minha perna. Eles verificariam se o lugar está infectado, certo?  
Quando eu não a senti o familiar metal frio eu desviei os olhos para o minha perna. Não estava lá.

Então eu olhei pra cima novamente.

Alice estava lá, apoiada contra o batente da porta, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. Exatamente como uma das minhas memórias favoritas. O dia em que ela jantou com os meus pais.

Mas eu senti falta do sorriso brincalhão jogando no canto dos lábios.

"Você me assustou" minha voz saiu rouca. Eu coloquei a mão na minha garganta, por quanto tempo eu estava dormindo?  
Ela veio devagar até sentar na beirada da do outro lado da cama. Tão distante... Como se eu não passasse de uma estranha. Como se não tivesse acontecido entre nós.  
"O que há de errado Alice?" eu pedi enquanto tentei cobrir o espaço que nos separava. Será que ela não se lembrava? Será que ela não quer se lembrar? "Espere" ela disse levantando a mão pra mim. A dor no meu peito, a mesma dor que eu senti todos esses anos, voltou com força total. Minha respiração ficou presa e única coisa eu consegui fazer foi esperar pela próxima frase. "Você não deve ficar muito perto de mim..." como um facada, as palavras geladas atravessaram meu peito. Minha respiração não era o suficiente pra mim. Era inútil tentar sequer soltar o ar preso nos meus pulmões. "Pode não ser seguro..." Ela falou num sussurro.  
"Como não pode ser seguro Alice?" O que diabos ela estava falando! O ar escapou dos meus pulmões. Eu tentei mais uma vez passar pelo espaço no lençol que parecia sujo desde antes do mundo acabar. Mas, mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, ela se levantou.

"Alice" eu tentei. Uma garra firme estava apertando meu coração. Apenas a vi dar um passo para trás e levantar a mão mais uma vez. "Por favor" ela pediu quase... Desesperada. Será que ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa que eu? Por que ela não se permitia?  
Eu desci da cama com menos suavidade do que deveria. Tudo começando a rodar de novo. Eu cambaleei pra frente. Reestabelecendo meu equilíbrio apoiando no criado mudo eu me perguntei porque ela não veio até mim. Minha Alice não deixaria que a possibilidade de um arranhão passasse em branco. Mas talvez essa não fosse mais minha Alice.

Parada no mesmo lugar como uma escultura em gelo, eu só sabia que ela estava viva pela subida e descida do tórax durante a respiração.  
"Alice" eu chamei, agarrando-me a todos os sentimentos que ressurgiram no meu coração. Tentei faze-la olhar pra mim. Realmente olhar pra mim.  
O foco dos olhos dela sumiu e voltou rapidamente. O que havia de errado? Eu dei um passo na direção dela, e quase suspirei de alívio quando ela não recuou. Ela estava assistindo cada passo que eu dei em direção a ela. A adaga no meu coração queimava a cada respiração. Ela não pode se afastar de mim assim? Pode? De alguma maneira ela parecia mais analítica, mais centrada... Mais fria. Como se minha presença a atormentasse.  
Eu cheguei perto o suficiente para esticar o braço e tocá-la, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia que não deveria.

Eu esfreguei minhas mãos, um habito que sempre tive. Uma ideia na cabeça quando senti meu pulso roçar numa das minhas pulseiras. Eu a puxei do meu braço. Era uma das minhas favoritas, roxa com um velcro simples. Sabendo que ela estava me observando eu estiquei o braço para entregar a pulseira pra ela. Ela esticou a mão e eu deixei a pulseira cair na palma da mão. Ela nem sequer queria me tocar...

"É pra dar sorte" eu disse antes de me virar para sair, ignorando a dor..

"Dhália" ela disse baixinho. Eu me virei, sentindo a adaga no meu peito por ela não ter me chamado pelo meu apelido.  
"Desculpe" ela estava olhando para o chão. Eu lutei contra as lágrimas no fundo dos meus olhos e quando eu percebi que ela não iria olhar pra mim, eu saí.

Minha Alice... Já não era mais minha...

Eu saí do hotel, eu podia ver Morgan num abraço com Claire. A dor no peito só podia aumentar. Eu nunca mais teria esses momentos com Alice. Eu sabia que Morgan estava chorando, eu sabia que Claire a estava confortando, da maneira como deveria ser. Mesmo que era mais alheio podia perceber o quanto as duas estavam próximas, e eu sabia que algo já estava acontecendo entre elas.

A desrespeito de toda a minha dor, eu sorri. Claire olhou pra mim, e eu percebi que ela entendeu o que aconteceu lá dentro. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente quando ela fez um movimento em minha direção.

Eu não precisava dela. Eu queria Alice...

* * *

 **N/A: Sim, meu coração também está quebrado. =[**

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **O que está dentro de você?**

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

 _-Minhas memórias não faziam justiça à cor perfeita do azul dos olhos dela. Eu não sei como nós viemos parar aqui, mas de repente tudo o que podia permear a minha mente era a maneira como ela estava olhando pra mim. Frágil e quebrada. Doce mais uma vez... -_

Las vegas. Nós iríamos para Las Vegas.

"Você está louca?" eu ouvi Claire gritar com ela. Desde que Alice chegou, o único que parecia realmente animado era Carlos. Ao contrário de todos os outros, ela se sentou ao lado dele."Pode ser a única chance..." Alice respondeu naquele tom baixo. A voz dela tinha assumido algumas notas mais graves, e eu não sabia dizer porquê. Mas seria mentira se eu dizer que não gostei.  
Mas Toda vez que eu a pegava olhando para mim, os azuis já não eram mais os mesmos. De alguma maneira eles estavam acinzentados, frios como aço. Aço que acertava exatamente meu coração. Coração que um dia foi dela. E pra ser sincera, ainda era.  
"Ok, será assim então, vamos fazer uma votação e ver quem aprova essa sua ideia ridícula" Claire saiu pisando firme na areia do deserto.

Elas estavam indo bem, quer dizer, quase bem. Graças à minha querida e odiavel Morgan, desde que Claire teve certeza de que Alice não me queria por perto, ela inventou alguma desculpa sobre ela ser perigosa. E talvez fosse. Alice tinha se tornado gelo.  
Distante com meus pensamentos eu não percebi até que todos do comboio estavam reunidos, e Claire explicou o plano.  
Ir para o Alasca, mas por isso teríamos que passar por Las Vegas. Eu assisti como cada um deles olhou para o companheiro mais próximo ao lado, como os cochichos começaram. Uma por uma as mãos foram sendo levantadas.  
"Las Vegas" Claire disse no meio de um suspiro. Nós a conhecíamos bem demais para saber que ela não estava satisfeita. Pior do que o comboio em perigo só podia ser Morgan em perigo.

Morgan... Desde que Alice chegou, ela insiste para que eu passe todas as noites no Hummer. Era como antes, mas dessa vez havia Claire.

Numa dessas noites, eu resolvi ficar no caminhão com Carlos. Não era muito antes do amanhecer, mas eu já estava acordada. Na verdade, nem sequer tinha dormido. Eu subi sobre o capô do caminhão e esperei pelo sol. Elas não podiam me ver, mas eu sabia que elas estavam acordadas. Não demorou muito para que elas saíssem, mas foi surpreendente vê-las caminhando sem se empurrar ou brincadeiras bobas. Claire não era muito mais velha que nós, talvez três ou quatro anos. Mas era engraçado ver essa relação confusa das duas. Ao contrário e mim e Alice, elas estavam cada vez mais perto. Depois disso, a maioria das noites foi no caminhão ou mesmo no ônibus. O Hummer não era mais o meu lugar.

Nós chegamos á cidade algumas horas depois de levantar acampamento. Estava tudo simplesmente coberto por areia.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Morgan perguntou para ninguém em particular "O deserto tomou conta mais uma vez" Claire respondeu instantaneamente, alheia a minha observação das duas. Assim que nós descemos, todos começaram a caminhar em direção a um container solto no meio da areia.  
"Vamos tirar isso..." Claire disse para o nosso guincho de plantão.

"Espere" era a voz dela. Mesmo sem olhar, eu sabia que era ela. Eu senti tanta falta desse timbre rouco. Mesmo mais frio, ainda era ela. E eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.  
Eu me virei para vê-la andando em direção ao container. Parece que todos tinham prendido a respiração esperando pelo que ela iria dizer a seguir. "Se afastem!" ela gritou pouco antes da tampa do container cair.

O frenesi começou de repente quando os mortos-vivos correram para fora.

Morgan automaticamente me empurrou para o Hummer no mesmo instante, ela estava atrás de mim, de algum jeito tentando me proteger. Eu podia ouvir o eco dos tiros nas estruturas de metal ao redor. Cada pessoa tentando ao máximo salvar a própria vida. Eu bati a porta com toda a força possível e chequei a trava de segurança. Olhando pela extensão a minha frente, eu vi Claire furiosa tentando tirar os monstros que estavam sobre Mickey. Tão concentrada que não era capaz de ver os mortos-vivos que vinham correndo em direção a ela.

"NÃO!"

Morgan gritou ao meu lado antes de sair do Hummer. Eu nunca vi atirar daquela maneira. Um a um dos mortos-vivos atrás de Claire caíram.

Morgan se juntou a ela numa corrida até o corpo de Mickey. Mesmo que eu não compartilhasse uma única gota de admiração por ele, eu também senti o pesar.

Um barulho alto ao meu lado, e eu não sabia mais onde estava o vidro do carro. Sentindo um par de mãos frias no meu pescoço eu entrei em pânico.

-Morgan POV

Nós ouvimos o grito vindo do Hummer. Eu olhei em volta, a vaga noção de que Alice estava longe da vista, e de que o grito era de K-mart. Claire correu antes de mim, antes que eu pudesse pensar.

Eu me forcei a segui-la, mas uma sombra passou por mim. Eu não percebi que era Alice até que ela já tinha passado por mim e Claire.

K-mart estava no chão... Um risco de sangue marcando o pescoço dela...

-Dhalia/K-Mart PDV

Minhas memórias não faziam justiça à cor perfeita do azul dos olhos dela. Eu não sei como nós viemos parar aqui, mas de repente tudo o que podia permear a minha mente era a maneira como ela estava olhando pra mim. Frágil e quebrada. Doce mais uma vez...

Eu vi as lágrimas começarem a chegar. Em algum lugar da minha mente eu registrei o som de alguns tiros e a ponta de dor no meu pescoço.

"Dhália, olhe pra mim" ela pediu baixinho. Mas o que havia de errado? "O que foi Alice?" eu não entendi por que ela estava reagindo assim. "Como você está se sentindo?" ela perguntou com os olhos torturados. "Bem, eu não deveria? Eu acertei aquela coisa..." eu sorri, lembrando que eu tinha conseguido pegar a arma a tempo.

Os olhos dela estavam torturados e eu não sabia a razão. Eu corri a mão onde estava sentindo dor, e assim que a puxei de volta, os flashs voltaram na minha cabeça.

"Sangue..." eu olhei pra ela, finalmente vendo a lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de gelo perfeito.

Morgan chegou ao meu lado e automaticamente cobriu a boca com as mãos. "Ela foi mordida?!" ela gritou histérica "Cale a boca! Vamos encontrar uma saída!" Alice vociferou contra ela. "Alice, não..." A atenção dela voltou totalmente pra mim. "Eu devia ter estado aqui... Para te proteger..." Ela disse correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu vou dar um jeito nisso K, eu prometo" Eu senti os braços dela deixando meu corpo. Eu tentei lutar contra, mas de alguma maneira eu não consegui. Alice me deixou deitada na areia e simplesmente saiu. Eu vi Claire indo atrás dela, eu tentei me levantar em seguida, mas Morgan estava aqui... A lembrança dos olhos azuis queimando a minha mente... Um pequeno sorriso tocou meus lábios. Mas de que me importa ter Alice de volta agora, a dor aguda finalmente invadiu meus sentidos me fazendo lembrar de que eu não teria muitas horas de vida...

Mas ela voltaria pra mim, eu tenho certeza... Ela me prometeu.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Procurando por uma cura para o corpo e alma**

-Claire PDV

Eu não poderia deixar ela simplesmente sair.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Eu gritei pra mulher que estava indo em linha reta para o edifício velho na nossa frente.

"Alice!" Ela parou de repente e se virou lentamente na minha direção. Eu podia sentir a tensão escorrendo por todo o corpo dela. As mãos fechadas em punhos e o maxilar cerrado ao máximo. "Eu não vou deixar isso matá-la" ela disse finalmente olhando pra mim. "Tem uma base móvel no terraço, eu vou descobrir onde está a base mais próxima. E encontrar o antivírus." Nem terminando a frase ela simplesmente saiu e continuou subindo as escadas.

Eu dei meia volta, não iria com ela até lá em cima. Eu corri indo em direção às garotas que ainda estavam no meio de toda aquela bagunça.

"Morgan, me ajude a colocar K no caminhão. Acho que Alice vai precisar do Hummer". Morgan chamou Carlos para nos ajudar. A péssima notícia foi saber que ele também foi mordido. Se Alice poderia encontrar o antivírus, ela salvaria mais do que só uma pessoa no comboio. Ela poderia salvar o mundo todo.

Eu peguei K-mart sentada numa lata, com um sorriso na minha direção. Como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando ela disse "Ela vai conseguir" e fez uma careta de dor pelo curativo que Betty estava fazendo.

"Betty, não tente dar a ela nenhum antiviral. O sistema imunológico já está frágil, ela não precisa de outro vírus. Apenas tente retardar os efeitos secundários. Eu volto em menos de duas horas" Alice surgiu do nada ditando regras, K-mart a acompanhou com os olhos o tempo todo.

"Claire, o Hummer é o mais rápido?" ela pediu virando pra mim. Eu acenei positivamente e me virei para Morgan. "Morgan, as chaves" assim que pedi a chave do carro estava na minha mão. "Cuidado com a Lady, e seja breve."

Alice me deu um sorriso apertado, o máximo que ganhei até agora. Com um aceno de cabeça ela começou a andar em direção ao SUV.

"Alice!"

O grito de K fez todos nós pular ao mesmo tempo. E antes que qualquer um pudesse detê-la ela correu até Alice. Eu não podia identificar o brilho nos olhos dela nos últimos dias, mas havia algo diferente. Eu olhei para Morgan em busca de alguma dica, mas o jeito que ela chutou a areia parecia um pouco frustrado, e qualquer um saberia que ela estava xingando sob a respiração. Doeu um pouco em mim e foi fácil entender depois que eu olhei novamente para Alice e K-mart.

-Dhalia/K-mart PDV

Eu corri com todas as forças que eu nem tinha mais, corri em direção a ela. Eu sabia que assim que conseguisse chegar até lá eu estaria segura.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido e a desrespeito de todo o tempo que passamos longe, o abraço foi o mesmo. Eu sabia que todos estavam olhando para nós, principalmente depois daquele meu grito alto. Mas de que me importa agora?

Antes que ela pudesse partir de novo, e que algo dê errado, eu precisava disso.

Algo poderia não funcionar e ela não voltar a tempo ou sequer voltar. Então eu nem precisaria me explicar para os outros.

O que eu queria era apenas substituir aquela última memória, apagar o fantasma daquele último beijo. Eu tinha o rosto dela entre minhas mãos, aqueles olhos lindos, molhados com lágrimas, pareciam apaixonados. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ignorando todos os suspiros em volta, eu não hesitei.

E para minha absoluta alegria, os lábios dela ainda eram macios e perfeitos contra os meus.

* * *

 **N/A: Sim! Um pouco de amor para nossos corações partidos. ;]**

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Esperança**

* * *

 **-Dhalia/K-mart PDV**

A luz piscando nos meus olhos me fez acordar. Por que diabos alguém estava com uma lanterna acesa direto nos meus olhos?

Eu podia ouvir várias vozes ao meu redor, algumas mais distantes que outras. Um bater intermitente e irritante estava nos meus ouvidos, e eu sabia que era composto por mais de um tambor.

Um cheiro completamente tóxico e ardido no meu nariz me faz finalmente voltar completamente para a consciência.

Eu me sentei na cama e vi que dentro daquela tenda só estavam mais duas pessoas. Minha visão estava quase nítida quando reconheci o rosto de Morgan e Betty. Se só elas estavam na tenda, e em silêncio, quem estava falando?

Ambas estavam paradas, apenas me observando. Eu sabia que devia falar com elas, mas eu queria saber de onde vinham as vozes.

Eu me concentrei, inconscientemente fechando os olhos.

"Mas ela não está viva!" o timbre inconfundível da líder soou mais claro aos meus ouvidos.

"Ela não pode continuar aqui, temos que dar um jeito nessa situação. Sinto muito, mas você chegou tarde demais!" Era sobre mim que ela estava falando?

"Não, não cheguei. Vamos lá." Minha respiração ficou presa assim que ouvi aquele tom rouco. Ela tinha voltado. Alice.

"Eu estou-" cobri minha garganta com as mãos. O que aconteceu com a minha voz. Forçando um pouco eu tentei de novo.

"Eu estou bem Betty. Viva, quero dizer" E muito, eu nunca me senti tão bem. Os passos estavam cada vez mais perto e eu sabia que elas estavam chegando.

"Morgan, vá chamá-las" Betty falou com o maior sorriso no rosto

"Não será necessário" Aquela voz...

Antes que eu achasse possível, eu estava de pé. Na frente dela.

"Wow!" Betty foi a primeira a exclamar a reação de todos.

"K, como você fez isso?"

Em algum lugar, eu sabia que alguém tinha falado comigo, mas não importava.

Alice estava aqui. Eu podia ver os olhos azuis que eu tanto amava de perto. Eles ainda eram azuis, e eu posso ver todos os detalhes neles.

"K, eu entendo como você está se sentindo... O vírus, ele está muito forte no seu sitema ainda." Ela explicou vagamente.

"Isso não e ruim, só é-" Eu não queria ouvir ela falar mais nada. Antes que ela completasse a frase eu terminei de fechar a distância entre nós.

Eu ainda adorava a forma como os lábios dela sempre foram gentis contra os meus. A forma como o corpo dela se encaixava perfeitamente em mim.

Alguém pigarreou ao redor.

Eu não queria parar. E não queria ser incomodada.

Novamente.

Algo dentro de mim, não me deixou ponderar minhas reações e de novo, num piscar de olhos, eu cheguei até a origem do som."K-mart! Não!"

Eu não ouvi o aviso e seja lá que for que quis minha atenção, a tinha completamente. E também com o pescoço num aperto de morte nas minhas mãos. Eu levantei lentamente minha cabeça para encarar o rosto da líder do comboio.

"K-mart..." Um sussurro atrás de mim, e eu sabia que era ela. Eu senti um pouco de sanidade voltando para minha cabeça.

"Solte..." Ela falou, mais próxima dessa vez. A raiva que eu sentia ainda estava lá. Ela estava me atrapalhando!

"K-mart, você vai matá-la..." Alice disse por sobre o meu ombro e agarrou minhas mãos, me obrigando a soltar Claire. Eu me virei para ela, como todo o meu ódio queimando dentro de mim. Por quê ela me parou? A vontade de acabar com essa intrusa era bem mais forte, e eu não me importaria em ter um pouco de sangue nas minhas mãos, mesmo porque ele não cheirava tão mal...O pensamento me fez deixar escapar um sorriso de satisfação. E então eu lembrei que Alice ainda estava me segurando. Eu tentei escapar, mas o aperto ainda estava lá. Eu forcei mais uma vez só para ver que não consegui fazer ela se mexer um centímetro. Alice estava me encarando, como que num jogo de poder.

Eu tentei mais uma vez e parece que isso foi o suficiente para irritá-la. Eu não sei como, mas de repete eu tinha meus dois braços presos às minhas costas, caímos no chão e ela estava me segurando firme."Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Mas vai ter que se controlar. Você quase machucou Claire" Ela falou, enquanto se esforçava para me segurar.

"Que porra é essa?!" Uma voz gritou atrás de nós, eu aproveitei a distração e rapidamente me soltei do aperto de Alice para olhar ao redor procurando a dona da voz.

"Rain?! O quê...? Você está viva?" Eu gritei! Correndo para agarrá-la num abraço.

"Hey, vá com calma! Eu não sou tão resistente quanto a original" Eu a soltei, me perguntando se tinha algo errado com um abraço apertado. Mas algo prendeu mais minha atenção.

"Original?" eu pedi, dando um passo mais distante de Rain e sentindo a presença reconfortante de Alice perto de mim.

"Ela é um clone. Umbrella por algum motivo quis trazê-la de volta..." Alice disse com uma pitada de sorriso na voz.

"Alguém tem que dar um jeito nos monstros não acha? Já que vocês trocaram de time..." Ela brincou apontando para nós.

Eu ri, mas o que ela quis dizer? Alice disse algo antes... Mas eu não me lembro... Sobre o vírus talvez.

Eu me virei para Alice, ergui uma sobrancelha e esperei por uma explicação.

Parece que ela entendeu a minha dúvida, e fez sinal para eu me sentar na maca.

"Você foi infectada K-mart. Quando eu cheguei você já estava inconsciente, mesmo assim eu apliquei o antivírus. Eu acredito que fez efeito e extinguiu a infecção. Mas acho que parte das melhorias que T-vírus pode fazer ainda ficaram em você". Ela me disse olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu não sabia dizer se era ou não uma boa notícia. O silêncio dentro da sala era quase ensurdecedor. O bater intermitente era cada vez em maior numero. Finalmente eu entendi que eram os corações de todos os que estavam na tenda.

"É por isso que eu me movi mais rápido? E posso ouvir melhor?" eu pedi tentando organizar os fatos na minha cabeça. "Eu estou infectada?"

"Sim e não" ela me disse quase com pesar. "K, isso não é uma brincadeira" eu me afastei no meio da frase "Por que você está me dizendo isso Alice? Você acha que eu vou ser irresponsável? Eu cresci se é que você não notou!" Eu disse com raiva, como ela poderia pensar isso de mim?

"Não é isso K. O que eu quero dizer é que você terá de se controlar. Como agora quando você quase machucou Claire" eu olhei para os meus pés nesse momento "Mas ela estava nos atrapalhando..." eu tentei justificar.

Alice me encarou friamente e eu percebi o quanto isso tinha sido idiota. Respirei fundo e me virei para Claire. O aperto no pescoço dela com certeza iria causar alguma marca. Mas na verdade eu estava preocupada com outra coisa. Outra pessoa na verdade. Morgan saiu da tenda quase sem ser notada. Claire me deu um sorriso amarelo. Eu sabia que nós conversaríamos sobre isso mais tarde.

Eu acenei para Alice e apenas fui para fora. Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas acho que sabia onde eu estava indo. Eu ainda tinha algo para resolver.

Morgan estava sentada no teto do caminhão de comunicação que estava um bom espaço distante da tenda. Eu cheguei lá mais rápido do que poderia imaginar. "Desculpe pelo o que eu disse..." eu falei baixinho. Eu tinha quase morrido e não queria que a última coisa que minha melhor amiga lembraria fosse uma briga. "Não... Eu fui uma idiota..." ela brincou com o maço cigarro nas mãos. Um vício que ela tinha pegando de Claire.

"Claire... Ela gosta de mim" ela falou, e por um momento parecia que éramos apenas nós outra vez. Conversando sobre paqueras. E não duas garotas no fim do mundo, sendo que eu agora era meio monstro. "Não é ruim... Pelo menos você não tem o T-vírus dentro de você..." eu bati meu ombro no dela e ela sorriu. "Agora você é tipo um super herói. Como ela." os lábios dela estavam numa linha fina e eu sabia que era pedir muito para que ela aceitasse Alice. Ela nunca tinha aceitado de qualquer maneira. E agora eu, dessa maneira.

"Acho que sim. Não tenho a mínima ideia..." eu dei de ombros e era verdade. O sol acima de nós ainda estava bem quente e eu fiz sinal para irmos para alguma sombra.

Claire estava esperando por nós, e eu sorri pra ela. "Vamos conversar sobre isso depois..." eu apontei para Morgan atrás de mim e Claire sorriu. "Desde que você mantenha suas mãos pra você mesma..." eu sorri e caminhei até a cadeira no canto da tenda. Claire, Betty, Rain e Alice estavam discutindo alguma coisa. Eu sabia que todos os outros tinham morrido, então isso fazia delas as líderes do comboio. Era estranho, não vou negar.

Meus sentidos estavam bem apurados e eu podia ouvir a conversa claramente, como se estivesse na mesa. Eu ainda não sabia o que iria acontecer comigo. Mas isso era uma outra história.

Pelas contas de Claire, o comboio tinha apenas mais 20 pessoas, sem contar conosco. Ou seja, 26 pessoas no total. Ainda estávamos planejando ir para o Alaska e Alice tinha uma idéia. Os olhos dela de prenderam nos meus e eu vi o flash de dor lá. "Quando eu cheguei na instalação para procurar o antivírus, haviam dois helicópteros lá. O local está cheio de mortos vivos, mas acho que a gente pode pegar eles. Eu só queria saber se alguém pode pilotar?" ela olhou ao redor e vi Rain e Claire sorrirem vitoriosamente. "Eu posso"

elas disseram em uníssono. A conversa então passou apenas para todos as paradas táticas. Mas estaríamos no Alaska em um dia.

* * *

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Você não vai**

* * *

 **-Dhalia/K-mart PDV**

Passar pelo enxame de mortos vivos não foi realmente difícil. Nós tínhamos planejado explodir o caminhão tanque, mas não tínhamos nenhum voluntário para ir até lá. Alice disse que não poderia usar os poderes sem ficar exausta e arruinar nossa melhor chance de defesa. Eu sorri quase parecendo sem razão. "Eu dirijo o caminhão" levantei e caminhei até a mesa. E então todas estavam olhando para mim.

"O que você disse?" Morgan pediu, assim que entrou na tenda. Provavelmente eu não era a única que estava ouvindo a conversa de longe. "Eu dirijo o caminhão" eu falei como se fosse apenas a noticia da temperatura do dia. Claire encarou Alice por um instante e depois voltou a olhar pra mim. "Não, você não vai" Alice disse e continuou olhando para o mapa."Espere, pode ser a melhor chance..." Claire disse colocando a mão sobre a mesa e se virando para olhar para mim totalmente. "Não, Claire. Ela não vai!" era a voz de Morgan agora. Alice estava olhando para Claire como se pudesse destruí-la apenas com o olhar. Talvez realmente pudesse.

"Sim, é a melhor chance. Eu posso dirigir o caminhão e saltar antes. E alguém atira no tanque" eu falei puxando uma cadeira para a mesa. "Então eu mesma vou fazer isso" Alice disse erguendo uma sobrancelha pra mim. O rosto dela era duro. "E se algo der errado? Quem vai tomar conta para ninguém se machucar?" eu perguntei com um ar de inocência que ela sabia que era fingido. Os olhos dela correram pela sala e finalmente pararam sobre Claire. Minha amiga deu um olhar afirmativo para Alice, e eu apenas esperei. "Você não vai" ela falou levantando da mesa. "Eu vou na frente e-" "E nada! Você não pode mandar em mim Alice!" ela me encarou e respirou fundo. Alice virou sobre os calcanhares e saiu da tenda.

"Espere!" Antes que qualquer um pudesse me acompanhar eu dei a volta na mesa e corri até Alice. "Você não vai sair numa missão suicida outra vez!" eu gritei, normalizando meus passos assim que cheguei ao lado dela. "E o que faz você pensar que vou deixar você ir?" ela virou pra mim, os azuis queimando com ódio na minha direção. Mas eu sabia que eles não eram exatamente pra mim. Ela olhou para o lado e apertou a ponte do nariz. Um momento depois ela deu um passo na minha direção.

"Eu já perdi você duas vezes K-mart. Não quero sequer pensar na possibilidade de isso acontecer outra vez" meu coração saltou uma batida e eu me contive de chegar até ela.

"Eu entendo você Alice, realmente. Mas nós temos um comboio com um monte de gente. Eu posso fazer isso e você pode protegê-los do que eu não conseguir. E além de qualquer outra coisa, você pode me buscar se algo der errado" eu finalmente dei um passo à frente e coloquei uma mão no ombro dela. "K..." eu sinalizei pra ela fazer silêncio. "Eu vou. E vou voltar pra você. Promessa." e desrespeito de toda a tensão que eu sentia rolando tanto dela, ela me puxou num abraço. Eu sorri e me afundei nos braços quentes.

Olhando em volta, eu pude ver que Morgan estava nos observando e a vi balançar a cabeça com indignação. Mas não havia mais nada a ser feito.

* * *

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Armadura Brilhante**

* * *

 **-Dhalia/K-mart PDV**

Estava tudo pronto. Claire e os outros estavam nos carros que ainda podiam andar. Enchemos os tanques com o combustível necessário apenas para chegar a instalação. Não poderíamos ficar pesados demais e o caminhão também não podia ficar vazio. O plano era simples. Iríamos junto até um ponto e então eu iria na frente e deveria saltar do caminhão assim que fosse o suficiente para explodi-lo.

Eu respirei fundo e pisei no acelerador o mais fundo possível. A corda e o taco de Beisebol estavam ao meu lado. O Hummer ficou pra trás no retrovisor. Eu prendi a respiração e troquei uma marcha do caminhão enorme. Os primeiros mortos vivos eram como pequenas pedras no caminho, e eu não me importava. Destruir alguns deles até que não seria má idéia. Pisei no acelerador e deixei um sorriso quase diabólico caminhar pelos meus lábios

 **-Morgan PDV**

Ela acelerou e todos no carro prenderam a respiração, Rain estava em silêncio durante o plano todo e todos sabíamos que ela era contra, mas não ousaria falar nada a respeito. Ela confiava cegamente em Alice. Eu segurei o rosnado e assisti o caminhão continuar a ir a toda velocidade até a cerca da instalação. Já era distante demais para ver qualquer detalhe, mas Alice colocou a arma para fora da janela. O deserto não era um terreno suave, mas o caminhão não era um alvo realmente difícil. Ela esperou. Os primeiros mortos-vivos já estavam perto de nós.

"Alice..." Claire estava alertando. Ela respirou fundo.

"Alice..." mais uma vez.

"Alice!" ela gritou assim que desviamos do primeiro corpo podre no chão. E então Alice sorriu vitoriosamente e puxou o gatilho.

Segundos depois o caminhão explodiu em vários pedaços. Jogando todos os mortos vivos longe o suficiente ou matando de uma vez por todas os que estavam perto o suficiente. Meus pensamentos estavam em K-mart. Não havia nada de pé no meio do campo. Tudo estava no chão. Meu coração apertou.

Alice virou o volante do Hummer e parou de repente. Rain xingou baixo ao meu lado e abriu a porta quase ao mesmo tempo que Alice. Eu assisti do Hummer ela correr por entre os corpos. Um instante depois ela estava vindo com ela nos braços. Saindo bem do meio da fumaça e carregando ela sem sequer tremer. E nesse momento eu entendi porque ela era o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante de K-mart.

Rain abriu o porta-malas do Hummer e Alice colocou ela, como toda a calma possível. A forma como ela olhava pra K-mart nem aprecia que o mundo estava acabando ao nosso redor. E que os mortos-vivos estavam começando a se levantar. K-mart estava consciente, mas cansada. "Ela vai ficar bem" ela disse pra mim. Meus olhos se encontraram com os azuis. Eles quase brilhavam pra mim, e o sorriso no rosto dela era bastante acolhedor. Eu nunca gostei de Alice, mas ao menos eu sabia que K-mart estava segura com ela. Bom, pelo menos quase segura...

 **-Dhalia/K-mart PDV**

O som inconfundível das hélices estava nos meus ouvidos. Eu sabia que tínhamos conseguido, mas eu não poderia deixar meus olhos abertos por muito tempo. Havia flashs de imagens. Claire conduzindo todos para o outro helicóptero. Alice do meu lado me mantendo de pé e Rain correndo para os controles do segundo helicóptero.

Eu sorri vagamente. Tínhamos conseguido.

* * *

 **N/A²:** _ **Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Arcádia**

* * *

 **-Dhalia/K-mart PDV**

A neve cobria o campo para qualquer direção que eu olhasse. Era mais uma manhã cinza. O sol só aparece algumas vezes por aqui. Todos cheios de planos e ninguém realmente pensou sobre como seria viver no circulo polar ártico... Era muito frio.

Eu sorri vagamente e esfreguei uma mão na outra, mesmo com a luva era difícil segurar o calor. Alice caminhou na minha direção, ela usava apenas uma blusa fina. O Vírus fazia com que ela fosse mais forte. Ela sorriu pra mim, e me puxou num abraço quente. O vírus tinha me mudado também, mas a única coisa que ganhei foi um pequeno aumento nos sentidos e força. Os níveis de agressividade caíram com o tempo e decidimos que nada havia se acoplado o meu DNA, somente que a dosagem foi muito alta.

Eu estava feliz por não ser tão diferente, e depois de um tempo aprendi a controlar a raiva que surgia de repente. Claire decidiu que eu ainda podia continuar com os mortais, sem grudar no pescoço de mais ninguém de preferência.

Alice olhou pra mim, confusa, tentando entender minha expressão. "Você vai embora não é?" eu perguntei, olhando nos olhos que agora pareciam bem mais como os de antigamente.

"Não. Nós vamos..." ela disse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Arcádia era uma cidade, e também o nome de um navio. Rebatizados de Nova Arcádia e o Anjo Arcadiano respectivamente. Os resgatados ficavam na cidade em terra firme e o navio partiria novamente em busca de mais sobreviventes. Alice partiria com ele todos os meses durante o primeiro ano. Mas dessa vez, pelo que parece, nós duas iríamos.

Ela pegou minha mão e descemos da torre de vigia. Um dos homens estava lá para me substituir. N. Arcádia tinha muitas torres de vigia. Nós mantínhamos os raros morto-vivos fora e às vezes acertávamos alguma caça.

Fomos até o centro das ruas. O local tinha sido uma cidade de pesca antes de chegarmos até lá. Nós a reformamos e reconstruímos. Todos nós vivemos no navio durante anos, cinco, para ser mais precisa. Durante uma das nossas viagens encontramos um povoado muito parecido com o nosso. Ilhas Olímpo. Os dias em que vivemos naquela pequena sociedade percebemos que podíamos fazer nosso mundo ser melhor. Não nós associamos aos moradores de lá porque Claire e Alice simplesmente não sabiam viver sob as regras dos outros. Mas fazíamos parte de uma mesma equipe e anualmente fazíamos transações com eles.

Claire, Alice, Rain, Morgan e eu, votamos por destruir a cidade de Arcádia inteira e construir tudo do zero. Nós tínhamos mão de obra pra isso e havia muita gente especializada a bordo do navio. Umbrella tinha salvo muitas das pessoas mais qualificadas da terra e esse podia ser o florescer de uma nova humanidade. Tínhamos a maioria dos profissionais disponíveis. Usamos o que sabíamos desde antes do surto e aprimoramos nossas tecnologias. Não podíamos continuar destruindo o que sobrou do mundo.

Votamos pela igualdade, todos tinham as mesmas cotas de trabalho, alimentação, educação e treinamento. Todos nós éramos preparados para lidar com os piores temperamentos da terra. E das pessoas também.

Com muitos percalços, fizemos uma sociedade onde todos tínhamos os mesmo valores. Os que não concordavam eram convidados a deixar a cidade. Nós sabíamos que poderíamos ver alguns deles algum dia, mas essa não era nossa principal preocupação.

Fizemos o nosso melhor e N. Arcádia refletia isso.

Alice e eu entramos na padaria e ela apanhou um saco com algumas coisas, eu franzi as sobrancelhas para ela. "O que foi?" ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso. "Cerveja Alice? Serio?" eu ri e a abracei de lado. Ela colocou o braço sobre meu ombro e me deu um beijo sobre a cabeça. "Não é qualquer cerveja... É sua favorita!" ela levantou a sacola de pano e eu ouvi o tilintar das garrafas.

Eu ri. Como eu poderia não amar essa mulher?

* * *

 **N/A: Olá novamente! Enfim, esta fic foi finalmente escrita e corrigida no dia 05 de maio de 2015.**

 **Eu sempre disse que Teenager era meu bebe e sempre a atualizaria. Talvez algum dos meus leitores nem faça mais parte dos leitores ascídios do site e eu infelizmente só tenho desculpas a pedir.**

 **Finalmente concluí esse trabalho. E após essa data, a minha única dificuldade será traduzir e postar os capítulos. Mas tenho fé de que até o fim desse ano, eu consiga concluir esse projeto.**

 **Obrigada por todos àqueles que ficaram comigo até o final e eu espero que vocês de fato tenham gostado da história. Um universo é sempre difícil de abandonar, então me digam se talvez vocês querem outra história.**

 **Grandes abraços, Segue-se firme e aproveite a vida!**

 _ **N/A²: Somente para não perder o hábito: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


End file.
